Devius Virtual Runescape - Sao Vol 2 Umsi
by Gerarz
Summary: Después de la batalla en Las arenas de duelo Eduard y sus amigos se dirigen a lumb donde los espera un dragón, una guerra y muchos secretos. Quien estará detrás de todos las cosas que suceden dentro de DEV, que otro secreto tienen aquellos que se hacen llamar Falakillid. Gracias por leer el Vol 1.
1. Capitulo 1 Recuerdos

**SEGUNDO TIEMPO | FALADOR**

**Legalidades:** Novela ligera basada en Sword art online de (Reki Kawahara), la idea principal así como los personajes son de mi autoría, esta es una obra para fan de runescape (Jagex Ltd) y SAO. Disfrútala.

_(Alguno de los personajes y lugares son de propiedad ajena a mí, si esta obra afecta en algo las creaciones de sus respectivos dueños, no duden en comunicarse con migo y se tomaran los correctivos)_

**Obra escrita totalmente por: **

Genaro Enrique Escobar González.

Panamá, República de Panamá Abril 2014.

**Publicada bajo editorial:** (Panamá) Golden castile ® - Publicación gratuita.

**Correo:** Goldencastile **Teléfono:** (507) 62412952

**Del autor:** al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…

Agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos los compañeros de juego y los miembros de las páginas de Runescape, en especial a mis amigos del clan Dioses de la guerra, un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por la ayuda y espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

Dedicado a mi ángel "Siempre en mi mente"

**Genaro Escobar González **

* * *

**Volumen 2| Capitulo 1**

**2° conexión | Devius Virtual (Server LATAN)**

**Miércoles 27 de julio de 2030 4:11 AM**

**Algún lugar al norte del castillo de lumb.**

_Nota: el nombre delair y delaire corresponden a las hermanas gemelas de Daniel, se pronuncia_

_Dileir y Dileiri._

_Nota De la nota: creo que mi esposa no me dejara escoger nombre para los niños. :(_

**1. Comienzo movido.**

Un instante, el ruido ensordecerlo, una luz blanca cegadora lleno mi cara y luego escuche un grito… era mío.

La oscuridad de la noche que se escapaba aquella madrugada me impedía ver claramente el objetivo, para variar las cosas estaban contra nosotros, tenía ya varios minutos que no escuchaba las ordenes de Nize ni los gritos de batalla de las hermanas Rivas. - "Debimos dejar que Daniel y Alexander se quedaran ahora nos son necesarios".- Pensaba.

- ¡nize! ¿Donde estas?- alguien me toco - ¿eres tú? - una mano me agarro el brazo.

- no, soy yo, el nuevo. - escuche la voz del nuevo miembro del grupo, un tal Solite, el ex miembro de Falakillid, El que atrapamos para agregar a Daniel a aquel clan.

No me había dado cuenta, Hasta ahora, estaba ciego, la flama de aquel guerrero había dañado mi visión.

- llévame a la batalla a un lugar sin amigos

- pero señor esta grave

- ¡llévame he dicho! -

Me guio entre las sombras, podía ver siluetas y escuchar gritos, una flama recorto figuras en mi noche y me dejo ver algunos cuerpos de pies frente a los enemigos.

- esta frente a las líneas enemigas, ¿Le acompaño? - asentí a la ayuda del chico, y me concentre.

Sacando mis dagas nuevas, unas de mango oscuro y filo de espejo, como colmillos hacían referencia a su nombre "colmillos de sombra".

Lance un grito y corrí con la luz de una flama que me dejo ver las siluetas. El chico a mi lado también grito, el terreno era abrupto y creo que pise a un par de soldados heridos, pase entre los enemigos y active con un movimiento de mi pierna y brazo el combo de multi-ataque.

Mis manos dejaron ir la daga y en mi visión dañada un icono resplandeció, hitmark(1), mi pie delante, me agache y me apoye en el otro, atrape la daga que regresaba y gire en una pirueta ambas dagas volaron y golpearon el bulto oscuro frente a mí, gire un par de veces, escuche al chico chillar, un sonido asqueroso de dolor llego a mi oídos, el chico no respondió a mi llamado.

Solté nuevamente mis dagas el icono me aviso y la sombra se desplomo ante mí, mis dagas regresaron a mi mano y desapareciéndolas atrape mi espada de dos manos, las sombras se acercaban, moví mi mano para hacer mi poder de restauración de vida, el cual me enseño Daniel, mi energía mágica callo un poco, ya que solo lo usa para ocultarme y eso seguro no podría hacerlo en ese lugar no me importo.

La visión se aclaro, cinco soldados estaban delante de mí, vestidos de armaduras de hierro con un capucho sobre las armaduras, el escudo de Falador en ellos dibujado, el reino de los altos nos atacaba.

Mirando alrededor divise a los soldados de lumb, los miembros de la nueva alianza contra falakillid, todos enfrentándose, un mago de ropas holgadas lanzo una bola de fuego sobre un pequeño grupo de enemigo desapareciéndolos.

- ¡por el rey! - grite.

- ¡por el rey! - respondieron los sobrevivientes.

Gire sobre mi pie sosteniendo la espada y delimite el rango de esta cortando algunas piernas, el más dañado se arrodillo ante mí y recibió una patada en el pecho al termina la pirueta.

Mi mano izquierda soltó la espada y gire de nuevo, obtuve un poco más de alcance y esta vez corte una cabeza, no me intereso saber de quién se trataba.

Me atacaron y escupí polígonos sangrientos al recibir los filosos artefactos, retrocedí y me tambalee, mire mi vida casi en cero y sonreí, ya no estaba el icono del mago.

Gire de nuevo todavía con una espada corta dentro del cuerpo, esta callo y salpico en el charco que la lluvia había dejado. Pase entre dos soldados y emprendí el escape, los soldados del rey que estaban cerca me vieron correr, seguro pensaron que escaparía, al igual los enemigos que me siguieron, cinco metros y me di la vuelta, mis dagas se clavaron en la cara de uno y mi espada corta atravesó completamente a otro. Moví mi mano para curarme y ataque de nuevo la filas enemigas.

Un instante de silencio.

Desde la colina se podía ver el castillo de lumb, ardía en fuego todavía, el dragón había estado en el por dos días reales, seis días de Dev. Era demasiado valioso como para dejarlo en manos de los de falador, era una pelea por el rey. El rey dragón.

La pradera desde las villas al este de Draynord hasta lumb estaban llenas de soldados, la pelea duro toda una noche y la mitad de aquel día, no morí. Me mantuve como pude hasta que regresaron los refuerzos y acabamos con la última patrulla enemiga, se retiraron con el rabo entre las patas a su castillo de piedras blancas, la celebración aquella noche fue más ruidosa que la batalla misma.

**Miércoles 27 de julio de 2030 6:45 pm**

- oigan, entonces ¿donde estaban? - dije a los chicos que llegaban, Delaire bajo la cabeza apenada y Nize se sentó a mi lado con la mirada baja luego tomaron una taza de chocolate que humeaba a la luz de aquella fogata.

- nos fuimos hacia el castillo, para cortar el paso a los refuerzos enemigos, siento que te dejáramos atrás, cuando estallo esa bola de fuego estaba seguro que te habías muerto. -

- entonces el único que vino por mi fue ese - señale con desgana al chico de ropas limpias y cara de elfo. " Solite" - los demás solo bajaron la cabeza.

- no se preocupe jefe, - toque el hombro del mago - después de todo es una guerra… ¡verdad muchachos, es una guerra! - los que estaban alrededor de la fogata levantaron sus tasas y respondieron con un grito ya practicado.

- ¡por el rey! -

Habían sido unos largos días, solo recordaba la batalla después de llegar del desierto, la humillante derrota ante la cosa más poderosa que hayamos visto antes. Recordaba:

Mis manos tomaron mi arma, alrededor mis amigos ya hacían en el suelo desgastados, las patrullas que les tocaba enfrentar al rey se preparaban, el elfo "le decíamos así porque si rostro extremadamente blanco y ojos grandes y azules le daban ese aspecto" se dejo caer sobre uno sacos cerca de Delair, se recostó al muro ennegrecido de la entrada y dejo salir un grito suave casi inaudible. También nos sentíamos desesperado, era el segundo día que enfrentábamos a la criatura y nadie había siquiera visto su segunda etapa, su primera barra de vida no caía. El rey era imponente.

Luego de recuperar las fuerzas no dijimos nada, el grupo se dirigió según lo planeado en distintas direcciones, Daniel y Alexander se fueron con el jefe de exploración y nosotros nos quedamos cerca de la fogata para esperar las fuerzas de Falador quienes por segunda vez pedían poder pelear con la criatura llamada "el rey", nosotros lo negamos y ellos se cansaban de hablar, la batalla segura se cernía sobre nosotras así que decidimos quedarnos en la ciudad a la sombra de un gran tejo (2).

- oye Ed, la chica… ¿cómo se llamaba?… - se hacia la ignorante la pequeña chica Delaire - ¿cómo se llamabaaa?… - la mire sin ganas, su rostro algo varonil pero trabajado con cuidado para evitar esa apariencia, recordé sus ojos negros y sus cabellos cortos de la vida real.

- ¿Alice? Mi amiga… ¿que con ella? -

- nada solo preguntaba, es que dice Nize que… ustedes viven juntos. - la última frase la escupió como una pregunta, O eso parecía.

- Si, a veces vivimos juntos, el trabajo así lo requiere -

La chica dejo caer sus hombros sobre el tejo y se llevo el sombrerito de arquero verde sobre la cara al cabo de un silencio dejo salir unas palabra que seguro escuche por error ya que lo dijo para sí misma.

- le rogare a Dani que me pague otra clave para cambiarme el avatar -

L a sonrisa de la chica me despertó del recuerdo.

Ahora sentados sobre los troncos de madera a la luz de la fogata estábamos alegres, podríamos pelear contra nuestro dragón sin peligrar que los de falakillid nos lo robaran, había chocolate en fuego y en las tasas, la gente reía y las sombras tras de mí se creaban sin parar.

- ¿cuándo regresaran Alex y Daniel? -pregunte, Nize o mejor dicho el Jefe Inmuth , trago duro la tasa y mirándome respondió, las hermanas Rivas estaban atentos a la respuesta.

- se supone que dentro de dos días Dev - regreso a la conversación con el otro jefe de grupo y nos dejo a las Rivas y a mí con más preguntas, seguro que no quería ser jefe de Clan, pero lo estaba haciendo bien. Dejando saber a los subordinados solo lo necesario.

Me levante de la fogata y camine en la oscuridad, se escucho el rugido victorioso de la bestia dentro de la madriguera.

Camine entre las ruinas del castillo de lumb, colgaban lianas de vegetación sobre cada columna y arcos de piedra del desgastado paisaje, las sombras de la fogata en esta área creaban forma de todo tipo la mayoría amenazadoras.

- ¿por qué tan solo?, Ed, - escuche la voz de una Rivas detrás de mí. Seguí caminando, la dueña de la vos me seguía.

- ¿a dónde te diriges?, sabes que es mejor esperar cerca de las fogatas, uno pudo matar a los de Falador, pero en los bosques además de crías de dragones hay asesinos - sin mirarla desenfunde la navaja suavemente, ella entendió y dejo de preocuparse.

- lo mejor será que regreses a la fogata Delair, estamos cerca de la puerta, quiero ver al dragón y lo enfrentare para hacer guardia. -

- ¿cómo sabes que soy yo? - pregunto, ambas voces debían ser iguales, pero sus ropajes eran diferentes y yo no había girado para ver -

- porque Delaire empezaría la conversación preguntando por… ella -

Sonrió Delair y saco una flecha de el carjal.

Doce metros de largo, boca gigante, muchos dientes y un actitud prepotente, se presento ante nosotros como "el rey dragón" Nasturit el antiguo, hijo del dragón de la isla, el vengador de los últimos dragones. Antiguo como el tiempo y lleno de rencor, nos llamaba "despojos del mar" hasta el momento no sabíamos porque.

Al entrar al lugar las luces se encendieron como debían, la criatura se movió en mi dirección, engullía algo negro y con olor aceitoso, su cuello de más de cinco metros de largo con dos de ancho palpitaba mientras el líquido aceitoso entraba en él, su barra de vida subió y nos miro sin ganas con el rabillo del ojo.

- bienvenidos Despojos del mar - dijo con vos seca y tranquila, desde su garganta pues sus labios inexistentes le impedían vocalizar la "lengua de los hombres" con facilidad, su boca goteo el liquido y mirándonos con más detenimiento hablo mas y mas fuerte - despojos, ahora solo son dos, espero que no estéis pensando en subestimarme, las ultimas personas que eso hicieron ahora están en el cielo de los valientes.

- no señor dragón, señor de los dragones, estamos aquí en calidad de voceros -

- entonces habla, voz de los despojos -

Me senté en el piso del lugar, no dije nada.

- que, ¿nos quedamos quietos a ver si no nos ve? - la chica se impacientó y estiro el arco corto que llevaba al lado de la cara desde que entramos.

- baja tu arma, estará esperando mis palabras por quince minutos antes de comenzar a hablar y luego atacara, estamos aquí para hacer tiempo, no para vencerlo. -

- ¿entonces? - se sentó a mi lado - ¿cómo esta todo con Delaire?, ¿algún avance? - la mire sin ganas, aquel gesto que se podría escribir en chat como un (-.-) pero que era tan característico en mi que a ella le causaba gracia.

- sabes que ella cuando se desconecta habla mucho de ti, creo que debes darle una respuesta, ella se hace muchas ilusiones, desde que papa se fue… bueno, no ha sido la misma, ahora, no sé porque, pero es más alegre - sé lo que ella sentía, y seguro me enfrentaría hasta ganarle al dragón que esperaba antes que darle una respuesta.

La criatura levanto la vos al cabo de uno segundos cortando la conversación entre nosotros y empezando la pelea.

Recordaba mientras peleaba casi automáticamente, esquivando y atacando, mas esquivando que atacando:

Era de tarde, era el tercer día después de la conquista del castillo, quedaba solo el dragón en la casa, se acercaba un grupo de soldados de los llamados aliados, las cosas estaban un poco desordenadas y la gente se rebuscaba entre los cuerpos de los dragones bebes en busca de ganancias, solo los que estaban fuera del castillo vieron la avanzada de los Falakillid desde el otro lado del rio, resonaban botas de hierro en el camino, estaba yo en parte frontal, en un iglesia de los dioses antiguos buscando entre las opciones del padre a ver si encontraba algo útil, cuando escuche las botas.

Entro una silueta de metal en la casa del padre, rodo bajo la mesa, resonó el piano por el seco golpe, el ex - valiente soldado grito algo y luego intento desconectarse.

- ¿pero qué haces?, ¡salvaje! - la punta de mi bota resonó entre sus costillas.

- levántate valiente, la batalla se abalanza sobre nosotros, solo la muerte debería decidir tu partida - con pose heroica y la capa ondeo por una oportuna ráfaga de viento, sabía que me veía bastante idiota pero qué más da, aquel día me sentía gracioso.

-¡deja de hablar pendejadas!, son demasiados - el chico se metió mas debajo de la mesa, mis palabra heroicas no le levantaron el ánimo, lo patee nuevamente y rece porque lo encontrara alguien menos piadoso.

- ¡jodete loco! -

Afuera de la plaza cerca de la entrada un grupo de soldados de la alianza se organizaban para la pelea, arqueros atrás, soldados al frente, magos en medio, vi al mago nuestro, el mirándome solo rio a carcajadas, seguro que algo raro vio en mi además de mi gesto de supresa. Acercándome me metí entre los soldados hasta donde estaba el mago.

- defensa o ataque - dijo el caballero que me atrapo por la manga del traje de cuero.

- ¿qué?… -

- ¿Que si eres de delantera o defensor? es mi guardia personal, soldado déjelo aquí en medio, no valla y nuestro héroe se nos rompa - agrego.

- ¿a que vino eso Nize? -

- nada, solo que Delaire dice que pareces un héroes con esas ropas - no llevaba nada heroico, un chaleco de tela chocolate sobre mi armadura de placas y cuero, una espada a la espalda y dos dagas a la cadera, con la capa blanca de la alianza.

La chiquilla en cuerpo varonil se sonrojo y retirándose detrás se puso con los arqueros, junto a su hermana. Por el momento no las tratábamos de "ella" para no llamar la atención, solo eran los arqueros Rivas, nada más y nada menos.

Un caballero de cabellos dorados salió del apretujado montón de Falas (como se llamaba a los falakillid).

- ¡caballeros! En nombre de las fuerzas de Falakillid venimos a retar al dragón, tenemos derecho a ello -

Cuando vi por primera vez al líder de la alianza me dio la impresión de ser alguien simple y poco adiestrado de manos, la idea salió de mi cabeza al poco tiempo.

- ¡Derecho dices…! si quieren ganar derecho sobre los verdaderos jugadores y tomar lo de los demás deberán pasar sobre los soldados de la alianza, que no se hable más y enfréntate a nosotros por tu tan inexistente derecho ¡ - el chico grito sus palabras.

Como siempre tras de el líder de los aliados se encontraba aquella enigmática chica de cabellos largos color trigo, con aquel extraño traje completo en color ciruela, se acomodo el laúd a un lado, casi reposando sobre su cadera, más de uno en el grupo fijo sus ojos en ella, a ella no le importaba que solo miraran. Las cosas estaban serias entre ambos bandos cuando una ráfaga de viento seco del desierto nos alcanzo.

- que así sea - dijo el caballero y desenfundo su espada larga, delgada y de filo color cielo, el Fala se apresuro a enfrentar a las tropas aliadas, entre nosotros veinte metros de puente y cinco de cala lado de la Riviera nos separaban.

El enfrentamiento fue de lo más extraño, el puente se convirtió en la arena de batalla, el puente era de un ancho aproximado de cinco metros y para cientos de soldados era algo bastante claustrofóbico, solo por estar en el grupo perdía de vez en cuando algo de HP. Decidido a salir como pudiera empecé a empujar hacia adelante.

No necesite mucho para llegar al frente, los fala estaban acabando con los pobres soldados de la alianza que intentaba conseguir una posición más ventajosa contra los enemigos y se quedaban en defensa, los enemigos solo se detenían para respirar, lanzaban zarpazos sin parar contra nosotros, espada curvas y lanzas atravesaron al que estaba frente a mí, quede al frente.

No me dieron tiempo a desenfundar la espada y ya había sido atravesado por una lanza corta de madera y fierro. Mi vida casi se acababa pero el mago tras de mi me curo ágilmente. La arquera Delair la mayor y menos alocada de las Hermanas Rivas puso su arco cerca de mi mejilla y soltó un tiro en la frente del que me atravesó, dándome un toque en el hombro me aviso que todo debía continuar. La chica llamada Delaire la gemela menor y mas alocada, quería ser soporte pero no podía pues cuando eres nivel menor a cinco escoges la habilidad que te dará tu clase después, ella por haber peleado y subir fuerza solo podía escoger en esta rama del árbol de habilidades, escogiendo así el modo de guerrero a dos manos, o guerrero superior, casi la misma clase de Alexander, ahora atrapada entre la multitud no podía blandir su espada de metal blanquecino y hoja filosa, era vulnerable.

Las flechas de ambos bandos diezmaban al grupo, alguien callo a mi lado, otro mas callo al otro lado, las cosas se ponían feas y la curación del mago no dudaría para siempre, me moví al frente debía atacar, la multitud retrocedía y como simpe me quería hacer el héroe.

Pero alguien se me adelanto, el chico de cabellos grises y ojos color Trigo, el líder, aquella cosita de no más de un metro cuarenta de altura y con armas demasiado grandes para su estatura se abalanzo al frente, era un loco con complejo de gigante, sus manos agarraron la espada de una manera bastante peculiar, el filo así si mismo, si no me equivocaba era el estilo para pelear con espadas samuráis, pero la espada que blandía era una hardit de metro y medio, la cosa debía pesar como nada, pero era hermosa, de centro limpio y brillante como un espejo con filo negro y mango dorado, las espada de ese tipo solo eran vista en los máximos soldados de fuerza pero él no se movía como alguien ágil, más bien era lento y torpe, pero cada golpe de su filoso metal se llevaba a los soldados casi instantáneamente, ese era el jefe de la alianza, el líder de los soldados de varrock.

-¡perros prueben mi fuerza! - grito el chico y sus cabellos grises sostenidos por una cinta de cuero se soltaron y cayeron sobre su rostro.

Cerca al líder estábamos cinco soldados, una al lado del otro, detrás de mi escuche un gemido suave, alguien me atrapo de la capa, esta se despego de mi espalda y callo, Delaire, estaba tirada en el piso con una lanza delgada al lado, seriamente dañada la niña nos podía mover, levanto su rostro y miro su herida.

- ayúdame -

Una lluvia de flechas se levanto del otro lado del puente, me deje caer sobre el cuerpo de Delaire y lo cubrí de las flechas, ella me abraso, justo como cuando estábamos en la cárcel de la arena, esta vez levante mi rostro y vi sus ojos aguados. Sentí los palos entrar en mi espalda, mi vida cayó bajo la línea de seguridad.

Pero en vez de escuchar el sonidito de corazón que sale cuando estas bajo de vida empecé a escuchar algo diferente, una tarareo seguido de las cuerdas de un laúd, repicaba las cuerdas y resonaba la madera de aquel instrumento, sentía mi vida regenerarse sentía fuerza, sentía agilidad, sentía todo lo que me podía llevar a ser un héroe. Me levante. Saque mis armas, mire hacia el cielo, una flecha toco mi espalda y luego de eso en vez de dejarme caer adolorido me di la vuelta, el chico falakillid que estaba detrás de mí fue rechazado con un movimiento de daga, su espada cayó al suelo, el chico no quitaba la mirada de algo detrás de mí, no me detuve a preguntarle, solo deje salir algunos combos sobre su cuerpo y cayó como un saco sobre el puente, ataque como nunca, cuando corría hacia las líneas enemigas mire a los que estaban al lado mío, todos llevaban alas gigantes de luz tras de ellos, mire los iconos al lado de mi barra de vida, eran como doce, nunca había visto algo así, la música no paraba, a pesar que solo era un suave tararear podía sentir en ella una canción sobre unos héroes que enfrentaban a una multitud en un puente.

Creo que esa sería la letra adecuada.

Entre en combate, mis manos no se quedaron quietas, del grupo de enemigos al fin salieron unas manos capaces de acabar con mi vida, me deje caer hacia atrás de una manera innatural, mire el reloj a la parte derecha de mi visión. Habían pasado solo minutos.

- cuantos había matado, ¿cincuenta, cien?… tal vez ciento cincuenta - la chica sostenía su espada larga y defendía una de las apartes del puente, ya estábamos del otro lado. Caí al suelo y mire al cielo. Alguien enterró su espada en mi pecho, las alas de luz desaparecieron y luego el gran icono de "has muerto" salió mientras mi visión se nublaba.

- ¡Eduard!- grito una de las arqueras Rivas. No vi quien era, pero savia quien era.

Regrese de recordar con la misma pantalla, el dragón había ganado, cincuenta y dos minutos de pelea, gaste muchas pociones y magia, la arquera uso muchas flechas, murió segundos antes que yo.

Me levante de la cama y mire, solo dos horas desde que me desconecte por última vez, camine hacia la sala y recogí mis cosas, después de una ducha me dirigí al trabajo, a lo lejos en otro mundo, un mago y una chica sentados en la fogata platicaban sobre técnicas de matar y estrategias para proteger nuestro dragón hasta poder matarlo, en la lejanía dentro de una gruta húmeda y venenosa Daniel y Alexander se deslizaban tras una puerta en busca de un supuesto artículo único que se encontraba ente los desgastados túneles. La chica Delair se levanto de su cama a la vez después de ver el letrero de muerte y se quedo suspendida sobre la cama, a su lado su hermana se mantenía quieta, respiraba regularmente como dormida.

Salió del cuarto y se asomo a la habitación de su hermano, el también soñaba con el otro mundo. Regreso a su cuarto, se desplomo sobre la cama, miro unos retratos en la mesita de noche, Poniendo sus mano en el aparato la niña se encogió en una esquina de su cama y dejo salir una lagrima.


	2. Capitulo 2 Umsi

**SEGUNDO TIEMPO | FALADOR**

**Legalidades:** Novela ligera basada en Sword art online de (Reki Kawahara), la idea principal así como los personajes son de mi autoría, esta es una obra para fan de runescape (Jagex Ltd) y SAO. Disfrútala.

_(Alguno de los personajes y lugares son de propiedad ajena a mí, si esta obra afecta en algo las creaciones de sus respectivos dueños, no duden en comunicarse con migo y se tomaran los correctivos)_

**Obra escrita totalmente por: **

Genaro Enrique Escobar González.

Panamá, República de Panamá Abril 2014.

**Publicada bajo editorial:** (Panamá) Golden castile ® - Publicación gratuita.

**Correo:** Goldencastile **Teléfono:** (507) 62412952

**Del autor:** al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…

Agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos los compañeros de juego y los miembros de las páginas de Runescape, en especial a mis amigos del clan Dioses de la guerra, un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por la ayuda y espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

Dedicado a mi ángel "Siempre en mi mente"

**Genaro Escobar González **

* * *

**Volumen 2| Capitulo 2**

**Jueves 28 de julio de 2030 7:11 PM**

**Gruta Barbará, Este de Varrock.**

**1. ¿Gracias?.**

- cuidado, agáchate -

- ¡wooow! - grito Daniel - mira esto, llegamos, es tan espectacular.- Los muros brillaban como una lámpara de lava, se movía en tonos verdosos, asqueroso para el gusto de Alexander per bastante atractivo para el de Daniel.

Alexander se levanto del suelo después de entrar gateando a la habitación, la cueva de muros oscuros era la última planta de la cueva de la seguridad, también llamada la gruta barbará, tenían días de estar buscando entre el laberinto, se habían perdido pero seguían con tiempo para regresar a l castillo con lo obtenido.

-Bueno, creo que es mi turno, ¿qué crees que me de este? -

- ni idea, espero que te de algo que aumente alguna característica que tengas, si no, no valdrá la pena - respondió Daniel.

- que miedo hombre, imagina que me den algo que tenga que ver con arquería -

- no temas, mira que a ed, le dieron algo que sirve de alcance y lo usa muy bien con sus dagas -

- pero estaba bien, el es de melee(1) , algo que le de ventaja a distancia está bien, pero yo quiero algo épico.

- ¿cómo qué? - Alexander se quedo mirando a Daniel con cautela, se puso la mano en la barbilla y después de unos minutos de pensarlo soltó la idea

- creo que algo de armadura me vendría bien -

Asintiendo el mago se puso tras de el chico, lanzo un hechizo de guarda, se inclino y empezó hacer el llamado "ritual de curación" después de unos segundos lanzo un aura de brillo sobre el soldado y este esperando con paciencia veía aparecer iconos resplandecientes al lado de su barra de salud.

- ¿cuántos puedes poner? - pregunto al mago, reviso su menú y empezó a mirar la descripción de los Bufos (2).

- por el momento unos cinco, de defensa, de regeneración y los demás para aumentar poder, los otros son para delair -

- ¿ella, Cual de las dos es…? -

- La arquera - el chico mantuvo silencio y apretó la espada larga en su mano, apareció el escudo y luego de mirar detenidamente los iconos pregunto.

- ¿cuántos bufos se pueden poner? -

- no sé, La "Gracia" de el líder puede poner doce bufos con sus cantos de bardo, es buena, no me gustaría tenerla de enemiga. -

-¿Gracia? - pregunto el chico mientras entraba a la habitación del jefe, donde se podía ver a una criatura parecida a un escorpión, moverse con cuidado, con sonidos extraños algo metálicos.

- si, así se llaman ellas, son tres, como las tres gracias, son un mito de la antigüedad, algo así como criaturas míticas, aunque sus nombres no tiene n nada mítico, y antes que me preguntes se llaman, Anabel, Tatiana y Eusebia - el chico se quedo frente al escorpión y sacudió sus manos, se estiro, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y ataco.

**2. Sistema de movimientos únicos (Umsi)**

- es una excelente idea, pero no crees que eso tardara mucho en la producción - decía el calvo y barbudo sujeto de lentes grandes y brillantes, su mirada nítida se movía en la dirección de chico que dio la anterior idea. El sistema Umsi (sistema de movimientos únicos) - si es que ponemos ese poder dentro de Jagx Dev, como crees que se debería repartir el movimiento… y lo más importante, ¿cómo crees que lo tomaran los chicos? -

El chico de ojos acuosos y aspecto delgaducho dejo caer su cabeza sobre ambas manos, tomando un gesto pensativo después de un rato de silencio escribió en la pizarra iluminada detrás de él y creando una línea irrealmente derecha, marcando algunos intervalos.

- cuando sean nivel cinco escogerán su rama de pelea. - dijo - antes de llegar a cincuenta enfrentaran tan siquiera un jefe, cuando sean nivel cincuenta obtendrán el poder del jefe de juego de nivel mayor que hayan enfrentado, solo uno del grupo que pelee con el boss puede obtener el movimiento. Los diseñadores crearon ciento quince bosses y doscientos miniboses, creo que es suficiente para crear una cantidad gigantesca de movimientos… creo que los chicos tomaran estos movimientos como parte de ellos mismos.

- prometimos la máxima aventura…. - dijo el viejo y se acomodo las gafas redondas. - creo que esto es lo más arriesgado que podemos hacer, pero… lo prometimos.

El juego se retraso en lanzar el beta seis meses, cuando la gente empezaba a impacientarse comenzó la búsqueda de los Beta testers.

**3. En la cueva:**

El chico se agacho y la tenaza de la criatura escorpión paso cerca de su cabeza, Daniel se agacho y siguió al caballero para mantener la cobertura con su magia de protección.

Chispazos y destellos, una batalla por un premio superior se libraba en aquella cueva.

Las personas se abalanzaron contra todo lo que tenía el titulo de Boss o MiniBoss por todo Gielinor, la matanza de criaturas estaba tan desordenada que más de una vez perecieron los grupos de pelea, todos en busca de una sola cosa, movimientos especiales, el llamado UMSI o Ultimate, el poder que daba cada criatura era tan diferente en características como en clases, cada uno tenía un poder para el soldado nivel cincuenta que se atreviera a llegar, pero, no todos querían el repetido poder de capa de fuego del dragón menor de lumb, Alexander por lo menos no, él quería algo mejor, algo único, la criatura con que peleaba se suponía le daría ese poder.

"escorpión anciano" de unos diez metros de ancho entre punta y punta de las patas, aguijones, uno, patas, demasiadas, ojos, excesivamente muchos, movía sus tenazas en dirección al chico nuevamente, Daniel el soporte de Alex creó una defensa sobre el aire, el cristalino escudo se rompió frente a los ojos de Alexander, el golpe fue detenido y nuevamente comenzaba la pelea, los movimientos de la criatura eran tan variados como sus posiciones de defensa, era tan grande que casi no quedaba espacio en el techo cuando se levantaba para atacar, el mago detuvo nuevamente las tenazas y Alex respondió sincronizado asestando unos buenos golpes a las patas, la criatura gruño y se defendió, acurrucándose puso sus tensas sobre la cabeza, no quedaba mucho espacio para atacar, pero si existía un pequeño agujero.

El mago lanzo una estaca de hielo y rompió la defensa, Alexander ataco con más fuerza, habían estado haciendo eso por casi una hora y faltaba poco.

El mago empezó a gritar un hechizo, Alexander ataco y juntos, bola de fuego y estocada directa golpearon al insecto, saltaron cascaras de su verde cuerpo, se rompió parte de su caparazón y la criatura entro en su última fase, "escorpión anciano moribundo" cambio su nombre. Levantando su cola hiso una pausa y luego comenzó a lanzarse contra ellos como si no importara nada mas, no se cubría, solo atacaba. Daniel intento escapar pero la cola lo golpeo, Alexander rechino sus dientes al recibir el golpe de la tenaza con el filo de sus espada, sacándole un poco de vida miro como parpadeaban los iconos del mago, se debilitaba, moría.

Corrió hacia Daniel el caballero Alex, cuando casi llegaba donde el escorpión estaba por matar a Daniel vio la posibilidad de hacer más daño a la criatura, atraer su agro, pero la criatura era más rápida ahora, sus ojos se alinearon en su dirección, se detuvo de atacar al mago que se encontraba de rodillas, giro con rapidez y sacudió su cola en el aire, Daniel empezó a rezar algo, sus labios se movían y se podía escuchar un sonido como llamas, el escorpión ataco a Alexander y ese se defendió con su espada de dos manos, la cola salió de trayectoria y se enterró en el suelo, levantando su tenaza el escorpión se dispuso a atrapar al caballero. De la nada la silueta de Daniel se atraviesa y es atrapado por la huesuda mano, sus labios dejaron salir unas palabras antes de morir y estallo en polígonos entre las tenazas, el escorpión retrocedió, como si algo le hubiera hecho mucho daño, su barra estaba bajo.

- con que "Venganza" buena elección de hechizo para un moribundo - Alexander corrió contra la criatura aprovechando el efecto de daño reciproco del hechizo venganza de Daniel.

Sus manos cambiaron de posición sobre el mango de la espada, sus pies también se acomodaron de una manera extraña al correr, el combo fue activado, torbellino de hojas, el filo de la espada ahora verdosa resplandeció y entre un giro rápido fue a parar entre las patas de la criatura, giro y giro, su espada se clavo en la parte baja de la criatura que se levantaba en un grito insectil, la espada se hundió en sus entrañas y luego estallo en medio de un sonido de campanillas sincronizado por casualidad con el latir de corazón de Alexander quien se encontraba bajo la línea de seguridad de vida. Cayó de rodillas el caballero para descansar.

Miro entre sus cosas, algunos objetos de tipo insecto y un aviso de nuevo nivel, era su nivel cuarenta y nueve, solo faltaba un nivel mas para obtener el poder del escorpión, se levanto y camino hacia el cofre al final de la cueva, el tesoro de la criatura se abrió y dentro estaba una barita de oro con diamantes, con soporte de plata, una verdadera obra de arte para magos, movió sus labios en desagrado y luego se quedo pensativo, "¿porque siempre en estos juegos te dan lo que no necesitas…?"

**4. Falador.**

**Viernes 29 de julio de 2030 3:11 Am**

- Más bajo soldado que los muros tienen oídos -

- como le dije… todo estaba organizado por un hacker, - agregue al final de mi relato.

El soldado de baja estatura roso su barbilla con la mano enguantada y dejo salir un suspiro.

- eso me da mucho que pensar- se quedo mirándome con vista extraña, se acerco y agarro mi espada que estaba sobre la mesa. - así que esta fue la que mato a el líder de la arena - Acaricio el filo de la espada que ahora tenía como trofeo.

- puedes retirarte -

Salí de la habitación después de recoger mis cosas, la chica que había estado tras de mí todo el tiempo se acerco al jefe.

- es necesario acabar con todos, debemos ver quien está verdaderamente tras todo esto - agrego.

- que las tropas se dirijan a Falador… a llegado el momento - se apoyo el líder en la gran espada y dejo salir alguna irónica sonrisa. - sabes, creo que ese chico sabe más de lo que dice, mandémoslo a la boca del lobo… ¿cómo es que se llama su clan? -

- DDLG, creo… algo así - la chica apretaba las cuerdas de su laúd.

Y así como fue planeado el DDLG fue enviado junto con otros a la puerta sur de la fortaleza de Falador, nuestro líder, el mago Nize nos enviaba delante para enfrentar lo que estuviera dentro de esos muros.

La oscuridad volvía a estar de mi lado, una columna de humo salía de la muralla mientras los gritos en la puerta principal se escuchaban aun a varios cientos de metros, era un asalto sorpresa, era el golpe de respuesta de la alianza para con los falakillid, mi trabajo era llevar un punto de aparición hasta el salón del trono donde tomaríamos el castillo haciéndonos dueños de ese lugar y sus alrededores, pero no sería tan fácil como parecía, entre las cosas que defendían el castillo estaban un montón de bosses y minibosses además de algunos de los mayores soldados de aquel clan y sus aliados.

La alianza lanzo sus tropas contra la muralla de Falador y aun después de dos horas de pelea continuábamos enfrentando resistencia solo pare entrar, nosotros subíamos por unas escaleras talladas en la piedra y recubiertas de lianas.

- con cuidado - dije a las hermanas Rivas junto con su hermano me servían de apoyo, éramos la punta de flecha en aquella muralla, no éramos la única pero éramos la más cercana al punto. Por ende los más susceptibles a la pelea.

Un caballero se asomo por el agujero de la muralla por donde subíamos, mala idea, el mago lo jalo suavemente con su poder de telequinesis y cayó desde los quince metros hasta un duro suelo lleno de restos de muralla, murió al instante.

- Ed, rápido que se me acaba la valentía - decía la arquera Delair, hacia minutos atrás la convencíamos de que el vértigo estaba solo en su pasado, que en este mundo no tenía ningún problema, era una gran mentira pero ella asintió y subía ahora la muralla. El agujero a los veinte metros estaba agrietado en forma de círculo, seguro creado por alguna lanza rocas de la alianza.

Entrando al muro nos esperaban un grupo de arqueros, salte entre ladrillos rostros y me cubrí tras la pared.

- Delair, encárgate por favor - la chica se soltó lentamente de la escalera y monto una flecha en el arco, lo tenso cuan suavidad hasta llegar a su mejilla, seguro estaba viendo en su visión a los enemigos con alguna de sus habilidades, estiro el arco un poco mas y casi se olvido que estaba parada en el peldaño de la escalera, concentra la chica comenzó a caer suavemente hacia atrás, su hermana la sostuvo de las piernas y ella soltó la flecha mientras controlaba su respiración, la flecha de dejo una marca de destello al pasar cerca de mí y escuchamos el sonido seco de dos enemigos muertos, golpes de rebote con máxima habilidad, puntería y concentración, el chico que quedaba vivo levanto su ballesta y se quedo de rodillas mirando el pasillo iluminado.

Respiraba con dificultad, no estaba en un área de extremo dolor como acostumbraba usar los falakillid, solo era el dolor normal, pero de seguro era tan fuerte como para quitarle el aliento a aquel chico. No quitaba la vista de la ballesta, sus dedos temblaban, estuvo a punto de dispara al escuchar mis pies moverse en la esquina del muro.

Salí del lugar y la flecha me atravesó el chico salto de miedo y retrocedió, estaba asustado pero logro agregar otra flecha a la ballesta, disparo pero la flechita no me toco, pasaba a través de mi con facilidad.

Sintió la hoja de mi espada golpearlo de costado y se desintegro, luego los demás entraron a los pasillos que eran parte de la muralla exterior.

- te estás divirtiendo con las ilusiones verdad - se sacudía la falda la espadachín Delaire sonreía.

- algo - Respondí.

Tras la primera puerta se podía ver una amplias sala parte del palacio interior, las figuras de guerrero empezaron a aparecer alrededor de un circulo en la base de las columnas, era una muralla imponente la que rodeaba a Falador, creo que ya lo dije pero las limitantes de tamaño no aplicaban a este mundo, cada muralla era como una fortaleza unida alrededor de un castillo interior y donde giraba cada muralla se encontraba una base circular que estaba ahuecada hasta el cielo, dejando una gran sala, seguro un sitio propicio para una criatura poderosa. Los soldados de Falakillid la invocaron con algunas llamadas y este callo para pelear a su lado.

Una gran masa de huesos tomo forma de aquellos cuerpos de las esquina después de que un orbe rojo que colgaba del techo callera cerca de los soldados.

- bajen pequeñines, bajen que les tenemos alguien con quien jugar - la criatura como entendiendo las palabras de los soldados llenos de espíritu combatiente levanto su escudo y lo resonó con la espada oxidada.

Era grande, de unos cinco metros de altura, con huesos tan gruesos como un cuello.

Me parecía haber escuchado a Alexander, pero no debería ser el ya que su misión era ayudar en la puerta.

De primero se escucho un grito, luego la silueta del caballero y su apoyo aparecieron.

- maldita sea - grito el caballero y casi cae al gran agujero en el piso.

- cuidado alex que allá abajo están esperando con Lio -

- Sha veo… - dijo y me aparto con la mano enguantada en latas - mira - señalo al esqueleto que rujia.

- ya nos dejaron nomas lo huesos estos valientes - sonrió el mago líder y luego salto al ruedo sin miedo a los metros de caída.

Todos saltamos tras de él. Aprovechando su poder de levitación para caer suavemente al final del pozo.

Cada uno de los miembros del grupo se acomodo en su sitio, no era la primera vez que peleábamos todos juntos per si era la primera en que estábamos en frente de una multitud de soldados.

Contando rápidamente llegue al a cifra de veintidós, podrían ser mas ya que tras el escudo de la criatura huesuda no se podía ver.

Nize movió sus manos en el aire y el mago menor también le siguió, arreglos, curación y poderes otorgados a los presentes aliados los llenaron de valor. Arriba en lo alto de la muralla una voz se escucho.

- muchachos, es seguro saltar… ¿Dely es seguro saltar? - Delair se puso la mano en la cara y rezongo de su suerte.

Era el caballero que siempre andaba con ella, me extrañaba que esta vez no nos siguiera.

- si Elfo… salta, nada te pasara - el chico sin escuchar palabras de otros y sin dejar siquiera que el mago pusiera la protección salto.

Esa fue la primera baja del equipo.

- ¡estás loca Dely ¡- la chica apretó al puño a mis palabras más por recordar el apodo lindo que elfo le había puesto que por el regaño.

- es que lo quiero mucho y para que no sufra en caso que nos atrapen en una esfera de dolor, es como… Como se diría, asesinato piadoso -

- ¡librarme dios de tu amor! - dijo su hermana.

Luego de escuchar el seco golpe del primer caído nos dirigimos a la maraña de soldados que se alzaban frente a nosotros, algunos con rostro algo rojizos al ver el chistoso final del pobre elfo. En realidad no le aviamos pagado bien sus ayuda continua, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre pero el nos seguía y hacía de todo por el grupo, más bien por "Dely"

Entre los sobrevivientes estaba Amanda Delaire y Amanda Delair, Alexander, Nize, Daniel y yo, contra el muro de personas, seguro no sería nada fácil per si fuera fácil no nos hubieran mandado.

Atacamos como siempre, sin gritos de batalla ni alegorías a nada, concentración total.

Mis manos sostenían un par de espadas largas y mi nueva alabarda, un gran palo con final de metal dorado. Pero la primera arma en tocar la sangre fue el mandoble de Delaire, giro con una bella finta y apuñalo en el estomago a un soldado de escudo quien pensó que echar hacia atrás su cuerpo en vez de cubrirse con el escudo era lo mejor, el segundo en morir fue un caballero de armadura de cuero, un ballestero quien fue atravesado en el cuello por la flecha de Delair, sin quedarse atrás el mago Daniel asesto un golpe en cadenado entre la multitud, algo parecido a un rayo resonó las latas y desequilibro al que estaba frente a mí, gire sobre mi pie, baje la rodilla y como si saltara deje que mi espada siguiera el salto, era un combo alto llamado "Espada de dioses" era conocido por que se parecía al combo que creaba una espada llamada " armandiliana" de las armas del Runescape antiguo, siguiendo la antigua imagen de aquel movimiento igualmente fue mortal.

Retrocedí arrodillándome y con un movimiento estuve tras de Alexander quien a mi lado me servía de segunda.

Movió su espada para quitar del camino la oxidad arma de la gigantesca mole de huesos, la criatura dejado salir un ronquido y luego alzo de nuevo su espada. Sacando las dagas de mi cintura aseste en su brazo un par de golpes de combo, aquel que me ayudo con la primera cosa que mate me sirvió de nuevo, la criatura desorientada por la ceguera retrocedió, era momento de cortar algo más sustancioso.

Se escucho un grito agudo, que taladraba los oídos, era Delaire, estaba herida, también su hermana.

La chica se cubría con su espada doble y a veces con el brazo, dos caballeros se abalanzaban contra ella. Sus gritos me sacaron de concentración… grave error.

La espada oxidada esparció chispas al caer sobre el piso, con el golpe se llevo mi brazo izquierdo y con el casi toda mi vida, los caballeros que se escudaban tras el Golem de huesos vinieron contra mí, Nize levanto su mano y empezó a curar como nunca. Casi estaba lleno de nuevo, pero por quince minutos no regresaría mi brazo, era un reclamo de los que votamos a favor de probar por una semana el sistema de cortaduras reales, el perder miembros estaba ahora permitido, mas partir a una persona por la mitad no, ni quitar cabezas, maldecía ahora por la falta de mi brazo.

Retrocedí cuanto pude, no me sentía en capacidad de recrear ningún combo, solo me gire hacia las chicas y corrí en su rescate.

Saque la alabarda de mi inventario, desparecido mi espada y se materializo en mi única mano, suerte que era la derecha la que aun se mantenía conmigo.

Gire y lance la alabarda corta sobre el soldado que intentaba quitarle la vida a Delarie.

la pieza de metal silbo y se clavo en el cuerpo del chico de cabellos Negros y corte al estilo ochentero lleno e risos apompados en afro, giro para enfrentarme, la alabarda se retrajo y salió del el de igual manera, rápida y sin ruido, regreso a mi mano para ser lanzada de nuevo, era un arma única, llamada " cola de escorpión karid" su única habilidad era la de no ocupar más de dos espacios de inventario, o eso creían los que me la vendieron, era pequeña cuando se necesitaba y se estiraba como resorte hasta llegar a un metro y medio.

El arma era letal en mi mano.

Pero a pesar de que estábamos matando ya teníamos a ambas hermanas heridas de gravedad, Alexander se enfrentaba sin parar a la criatura huesuda que se rehusaba a otorgar pausa, seguía pegando, seguía defendiendo.

Los arqueros aunque no daban en su blanco mantenían a los magos raya.

Los gritos de Alexander contra la criatura resonaron y debí regresar a él, Daniel cubrió a sus hermanas. A lo lejos tras la puerta de Falador resonó la madera y la batalla por mantener a la alianza fuera de la ciudad termino, una gran roca rompió la puerta, casi sacándola de sus bisagras y dejando a barios de los faladienses tirados en el suelo, el caballero pequeño " Nuestro líder" junto a su hermana la " Gracia" emprendieron el ataque dentro de la primera placeta de defensa, volaron las flechas cayeron los soldados pero no importaba cuantos cayeran los de la alianza no dejaban de correr ni gritar, de cortar ni de matar.

- alex al suelo - la lanza volaba sobre el caballero aliado y se incrustaba en el cuerpo de su contrario, a pesar de que en habilidad les superábamos, la batalla estaba predestinada a su victoria, eran demasiados, Daniel y sus hermanas totalmente inmovilizados peleaban en una esquina del salón, nize, alex y yo nos encontrábamos casi bajo los pies de la criatura quien continuaba sin dejarse atacar.

- un poquito más- decía el caballero amour, - solo medio mil de experiencia.

- ¿cuánto te falta? -

- muy poco - dijo el caballero y se decidió a enfrentarlos con todo.

Se dio la vuelta, se quito de mi espalda que por el momento compartíamos espada con espalda, saco dos espadas largas, una brillaba suavemente, un objeto legendario que intercambio por una barita al mago Daniel.

Quiso gritar algo épico, no pudo, solo se concentro en matar.

Mantenía la atención de la criatura en mí. Su escudo más de una vez casi me aplasta, mi brazo no regeneraba y el mago tenía en el rostro el cansancio de llevarme a cuestas.

La primera vez que conos a Nize, mejor dicho a Marcus fue en un Rol en línea que tuvimos que dejar después del excesivo abuso de los hackers, este era nuestro primer Vr, no perdonaríamos a los falakillid, no importa cuánto perdiéramos, ya no importaba nada. Solo acabar con ellos, destruir su intento de sobrevivir. Destruir… destruir.

- "sabemos que detrás de los clanes de falador se esconde una organización ilícita que intenta dominar Devius, no estamos seguros, pero si ellos conquistan el castillo y se quedan con el premio, habremos perdido todo control sobre devius, perderíamos el mundo "- recordaba las palabras de nuestro líder, aquel pequeño soldado con expresión seria quien nuevamente me mostraba porque era él, nuestro líder.

Mi mano regreso a la normalidad, el soldado que se escondía tras el escudo del guardián lanzo una flechita con su ballesta, como siempre fallo. Estaba usando una nueva habilidad de mi clase, algo así como una ilusión que se desprendía de mí con facilidad, gastaba mucha energía mágica, pero despistar al enemigo de mi trayectoria lo valía.

Estábamos nuevamente listos para la pelea, el mago lanzo algún hechizo sobre la criatura y saltamos como si no quedara mas, como el escorpión del relato de Alexander, el grito de guerra y las espadas al aire.

Alexander blandiendo la arma nueva se adelanto y se enfrento a dos soldados que habían quedado descubiertos cuando la criatura alzo su escudo y espada para el ataque.

En la visión del caballero relució un icono amarillo verdoso, estaba alegre, "Felicitaciones usted ha llegado a nivel cincuenta, ya está disponible para usted la Habilidad: Desgarro venenoso"

El chico se inclino apretándose el estomago, un grito y se encendió en llamas verdes, corrió contra el enemigo, nadie lo detuvo, su espadas llameantes entraron en el cuerpo de los soldados y la criatura huesuda no pudo detenerlos, rápidamente entro y salió. Salto hacia atrás y me miro como pidiendo opinión.

- ¿qué te pareció? - la espada del huesudo cayó nuevamente, la detuve con el mango de la lanza.

- creo que le hace falta m...- los dos caballero sobrevivientes de los había sido atacado se desplomaron, luego de retorcerse, ya no se movían.

Se quedaron mis palabras en mi boca. De verdad era letal un aura que dañara a los enemigos cercanos con un veneno paralizante como pasiva en todas las armas. Era alguien realmente dañino este caballero a mi lado.

Estire la lanza hasta su máximo tamaño, con un clic respondió la herramienta a mi orden de crecer.

Dos pasos al frente y ambos embestimos a la criatura huesuda, solo quedaban unos cuantos detrás de ella, así que sería fácil adueñarse de la sala, afuera se escuchaban gritos de los invasores, seguro que los caballero tras la bestia pensaban seriamente el perder sus ítems frente a nosotros.

El huesudos se dejo caer sobre el escudo y ataco, siempre se mantuvo en posición de defensa casi no atacaba, pero ahora con una abanicada sobre el piso a pocos centímetros de nosotros paso su herrumbrosa espada, Alexander ataco a la criatura sin mediar palabras no crear estrategias, me recordaba un poco a mi cuando conseguí mi ultímate. Justo recordé algunas maneras de atacar usando mi ultímate, la lanza voló sobre el caballero que atacaba, el esqueleto bajo su escudo para esquivar la espada de Alexander, muy lento para esquivar también mi lanza, golpeándolo en su huesuda anatomía le bajo aun más la vida, el mago empezó a crear bolas de fuego que llegaban por todas partes a la criatura, dejo salir un sonido lastimero y después la esfera carmesí que estaba en su pecho se rompió, los huesos se desplomaron.

Solo unos dos lograron desconectarse a tiempo los demás arqueros que estaban tras la mole de huesos fueron acabados por el grupo DDLG de la alianza. Faltaba poco para entrar a la habitación real, el castillo era casi nuestro.

**palabras claves de capitulo 1 - 2  
**

**1. Hitmark: **Señal de golpeado, destello en la visión del jugadores que indica que ha asestado un golpe, es poco visible al estar mirando el fondo pero si estas a oscuras se nota un leve cambio de luz.

**2. Yew| Tejo:** Árbol frondoso que puebla los bosques de Lumb, es comuna para usar su madera en arcos y flechas.


	3. Capitulo 3 Otro mundo

**Legalidades:** Novela ligera basada en Sword art online de (Reki Kawahara), la idea principal así como los personajes son de mi autoría, esta es una obra para fan de runescape (Jagex Ltd) y SAO. Disfrútala.

_(Alguno de los personajes y lugares son de propiedad ajena a mí, si esta obra afecta en algo las creaciones de sus respectivos dueños, no duden en comunicarse con migo y se tomaran los correctivos)_

**Obra escrita totalmente por: **

Genaro Enrique Escobar González.

Panamá, República de Panamá Abril 2014.

**Publicada bajo editorial:** (Panamá) Golden castile ® - Publicación gratuita.

**Correo:** Goldencastile **Teléfono:** (507) 62412952

**Visítanos:** .

**Del autor:** al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…

Agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos los compañeros de juego y los miembros de las páginas de Runescape, en especial a mis amigos del clan Dioses de la guerra, un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por la ayuda y espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

* * *

**Volumen 2| Capitulo 3**

**1. Un sueño.**

- pero papa, sabes que me mareo con facilidad y me despeina, sabes que no me gusta -

- vamos hija, no ves que es bonito ver este mundo - el caballero sin rostro en aquel sueño le mostraba a Delaire la maquina que acababa de comprar, uno para cada hermano, Daniel se esmeraba por conectar todo en el cuarto que su madre había acondicionado para la aventura, dentro de seis meses saldría en su país el Dev, su padre quien era desarrollador de una de las compañías afiliadas a los creadores se esmero mucho y uso algo de su influencia para obtener los cuatro boletos para beta.

- bueno si no quieres - el señor siguió enseñándole las instrucciones a la otra chica quien si prestaba atención llena de emoción contenida pues no se quería mover mucho con aquel aparato como aro que tenía en las piernas, sentía que cualquier movimiento brusco lo desarmaría.

- papa, si quiero - dijo suavemente la voz, Delaire quedo sentada en la cama y como la mayoría de las veces que soñaba aquello estaba bañada en lagrimas y sudaba, se levanto y camino hacia el baño, en la habitación de su hermano estaba una luz encendida, se notaba por las líneas de resplandor que emergían tras la puerta.

- ¿puedo pasar? -

- sí, vale… otro sueño -

- no… el mismo - Daniel se levanto y dio un abraso a su hermana quien ya no lloraba, estaba quieta sin hacer ruido, respiraba con dificultad.

- deberías buscar tus medicinas - ella acepto y salió de la habitación tambaleándose, Daniel se acerco a ella.

- no te tortures mas por favor, a él. No le gustaría que lo hicieras -

- vale - dijo, pero no se giro para demostrar con la mirada lo que su vos decía.

- no podías saberlo, el comprendía… no te tortures mas - ella no respondió solo camino un poco mas hasta una mesita que estaba en el pasillo.

Tomo algunas pastillas y se fue a dormir.

En la pantalla de la computadora de Daniel salió un pequeño mensaje.

- Tiene… Un… Mensaje de voz "- dijo la computadora.

"Buenos días Daniel, Hoy entraremos a las 7 de la noche, vale, Ed tiene trabajo y yo iré a compararme unos audífonos, así que entra si quieres pero, nosotros estarnos ocupados, si… vale, eso era todo cuídate"

- Remitente… Marcus - termino la computadora.

**2. Humanos. **

Era ya de mañana cuando nos conectamos, estábamos en la sala donde pusimos el tele trasportador, no habíamos sido el grupo que llegara a la sala de los reyes del castillo como esperábamos pero al final no importaría quien llego primero, solo estábamos contentos de haberles quitado otra fortaleza a Falakillid, caminamos a las afueras de la fortaleza, estando en el patio central nos disponíamos organizarnos para el entrenamiento cuando note algo extraño. Las caras de alegría se presentaban por todas partes pero entre las sonrisas que pasaban note una cara ceñuda y llena de rabia.

- ¡Delair! - grito y quebró su voz el elfo Solite, Pero Delair lo ignoro, aunque veía que yo miraba al chico que la llamaba no dio importancia y continuo la conversación.

- mira Ed, deberíamos practicar mas el combo conjunto, quiero ser de ayuda para los soldados de espada, crees q….- el chico tras de ella aclaro su garganta para llamar aun más la atención, la ruda Delair no giraba para verle, - Creo que deberíamos entrar en combate real…. - perdiendo la paciencia el chico le toco el hombro, Girándose rápidamente Delair tomo su mano y lo tiro al suelo con un movimiento que pareció muy fácil.

- ¡no me vuelvas a tocar!, pervertido - todos estábamos atentos y varios de los que caminaban por la plaza se detuvieron al verlo - eres tonto o que, no ves que soy un hombre. - la chica se quito el gorro de piel que se suponía escondía una larga cabellera, rústicos mechones negros salieron y quedaron firmes al rededor de su cabeza, nada parecido a su verdadera y lacia cabellera de la realidad.

- no me mientas - dijo el joven elfo intentado levantarse, ella le puso el pie en el pecho y asegurándose que cualquiera en la plaza lo escuchara continuo el ataque verbal.

- oye, mariquita, por favor aléjate de mí, luego no respondo si termino matándote - le agarre por el brazo para traerla a la calma, ella se desquito mi mano rápidamente y me envino su más ruda mirada.

Delair salió de la plaza sin mirar atrás y se fue entre la multitud, estrellando su hombro con algunos que se atrevían a atravesársele.

- no te preocupes, está enojada por qué no fuimos nosotros los que llegamos a la sala del trono - el elfo me detuvo para que no mintiera mas, bajo la cabeza y salió de la plaza en sentido contrario.

- bueno no creo que lo veamos de nuevo -

- claro que regresara, siempre regresa - Nize me envió una mirada de negativa y me enseño una cartilla que flotaba en su visión.

"Un miembro del grupo a desertado: Solite Nimbus"

Las cosas en la ciudad de Falador trascurrían tranquilamente, no parresia que hacía solo dos días Dev, las rocas atravesaban la puerta principal y el castillo cambiaba de dueños.

Camine por la placeta exterior del castillo sin poner mucha atención hasta que una voz tras de mi me hiso regresar la mirada.

- Soldado Reinz - era el jefe de la alianza.

- señor - Hice la reverencia - ¿puedo servirle en algo? -

- si, a decir verdad si, existe algo que me gustaría que me consiguieras antes de emprender la batalla contra el castillo del paramo.

- diga señor - el chico que por unos treinta centímetros me era más bajo sonrió y se acomodo la larga túnica de rey.

- DDLG lo hiso muy bien, era nuestra esperanza si la puerta no cedía… pero cedió, tener solo la opción de que vosotros abrirían el portal fue una gran ayuda. - solo acepte la admiración del jefe con un "si" a medias en la voz.

- Bueno, sabes, quisiera que los tuyos fueran hacia la marca, pronto las tierras del castillo del otro lado del muro se abrían, en la página de Dev, agregaron las fechas en que las puertas estarán abiertas, dentro hay de todo, además de son el únicos que casi llegan al nivel setenta y cinco - hiso una pausa y dejo de caminar, habíamos pasado ya la parte más poblada de la placeta y nos encontrábamos tras el muro, sentándose en una de las sillas del parque miro al cielo y luego se agarro la rodilla.

- Este mundo es maravilloso - continuo - bueno, espero que estés enterado del movimiento de nivel setenta y cinco. - Yo asentí solamente -

- señor, sé que me considera el líder, pero le recuerdo que mi amigo, Nize es el líder del grupo y espero hable esto con el -

- Bueno… - se levanto y estiro los brazos. - llévale la información a tu jefe, yo no pienso repetirlo - la chica que siempre lo acompañaba apareció tras el muro de flores que crecía en uno de las esquinas del jardín.

Hice una reverencia y Salí del área.

El castillo de Falador quedaba ya tras de mí, entre los callejones que dirigían a la plaza salude a un par de compañeros y conocidos, se podía ver ya la fuente donde se suponía nos reuniríamos para hablar antes de ir a entrenar.

Me senté en la fuente a esperar a los compañeros cuando un soldado despistado tropezó con mis piernas, se disculpo y siguió caminando mirando la misma dirección, justo detrás de mí, otro y otro más solo miraban y seguían caminando, escuche el repicar de unas cuerdas, solo me quedo sonreír.

- Mi señora - dije sin mirar tras de mí. - ¿que necesita de mí? -

La chica que acompañaba siempre al jefe de clan, la llamada Gracia, se acerco flotando sobre el agua de la fuente y se sentó a mi lado.

- nada, solo que me pidieron que les vigile y llámame Anabel -

Entre los aliados los clanes de alto nivel eran pocos, llamados maestros, por unos y "Coreanos" por otros, se sentía un aire de envidia en el aire, Fui uno de los primero en conseguir un Umsi así no me salvaba de las miradas extrañas, ahora éramos lo que lideraríamos la entrada a las aéreas nueva del mapa, donde se suponía estaban los enemigos que daban los umsi mejorados de nivel setenta y cinco,- "las cosas no podían ir mejor" - decía sarcásticamente el líder del grupo, el mago quien seguía siendo el menos apreciado del grupo para el líder principal.

Nuestro grupo se separaría para obtener los umsi que faltaban a cada uno, el mago estaba decidido a obtener un buen Poder así que espero en nivel cuarenta y nueve por mucho tiempo, casi no jugaba, esperaba obtenerlo del dragón de lumb, lo ayudábamos para obtenerlo al traerle dinero y armas, ya que él no podía farmearlas (1). Ya que sus golpes lo desidia sus armas no se preocupaba de subir de nivel todavía.

Los grupos se repartieron, Alexander y Nize se fueron hacia lumb, mientras Daniel, las gemelas y yo nos dirigimos hacia el muro que se levantaba desde Falador hasta el paramo, la infranqueable muralla que mantenía el mapa dividido, en dos días Dev estaría Abierta y podríamos pasar a buscar lo que fuera que esos muros escondieran, se suponía que deberíamos pelear contra los que protegieran el muro, la puerta se encontraba en las áreas enemigas, no esperábamos que fuera fácil así que antes de que lo pidiéramos el rey nos mando las tropas necesarias, entre los enviados estaba Anabel quien continuaba siendo algo misterioso de el motivo de su presencia, pero si ayudaba era suficiente información para aceptarla, faltaban un día real para la avanzada así que me desconecte antes de lo previsto para ir a ver los proyectos del trabajo.

Una oficina de cristales azulados con una forma bastante futurista se alzaba entre el are bancaria de la ciudad de panamá, llegaba fácilmente si tomaba el metro pero ya que iba temprano decidí ir por el parque central, asía un poco de frio, mire mi reloj para percatarme de la hora, eran las seis de la mañana y una espesa niebla que venía del mar bajo la temperatura.

- será un día caluroso - me dije a mi mismo mientras me acomodaba el chaleco de la empresa para cubrirme el cuello.

Entrando por la puerta principal vía al jefe platicar con un grupo de personas que parecían de su misma procedencia, el jefe era de origen japonés residente desde hacia cuarenta años en panamá, cuando se separo del grupo se dirigió al elevador en el que yo estaba, lo detuve por instinto más que por ganas.

- Buenos días Señor Reinz - dijo casi sin acento el jefe.

- Buenos días Señor Yahiko - me incline como acostumbraba saludarlo, el no puso más atención a mi muestra de respeto y apretó el botón del elevador hasta el tope de la torre.

Fueron segundos de tensión antes de que el señor de cabellos canos abriera la boca.

- Espero que nuestra discusión anterior no lo haya dejado con una mala imagen de mí. - dijo y antes de que pudiera responder continuo. - solo considere que mi hija regresara a Japón después de terminar la universidad y no me gustaría que usted sufriera por las decisiones ya tomadas - no me dejo hablar, justo cuando quise responder había llegado al piso donde se bajo, apreté el botón para regresar a la planta de sistemas.

Fue un día como cualquiera, revisando el estado de todos aquellos aparatos cúbicos que vibraban, zumbaban y resonaban con tanta rapidez que parecían una gran criatura viva, el cuarto estaba a dieciocho grados así que el dejar mi abrigo en casa ese día fue mala idea.

Mirando con cuidado el flujo de daros en mi portátil no podía creerme que dentro de esos aparatos se encontrara el mundo de donde había regresado hacia pocas horas atrás.

El sol estaba algo fuerte aquel día, saliendo del trabajo atravesé las calles, allí frente a las oficinas administrativas, entre aquellas dos torres que se unían por muchos corredores que parecían ramas del edificio estaba mi compaña de clases y jefa, Alicia Yahiko.

- Todo bien - saludo y empezó a buscar algo en su bolso.

- bien, bastante tranquilo desde lo de los campos de duelo - comenzamos a caminar entre los edificios y de la nada el calor del día fue cambiado por una fresca brisa, estábamos pasando por uno de los parques que poblaban ahora la ciudad, ella soltó un "Uff" y empezó a mover las manos hacia su cara buscando que mas brisa le llegara.

- bueno, ¿dime qué pasa? - ella cerro los labios en una mueca bastante infantil.

Siempre que se quedaba mucho tiempo callada era motivo para pensar que algo malo estaba pasando.

Dando se la vuelta de un taconazo se quedo mirándome con cara tierna. - No puedo caminar con mi novio sin que haya pasado algo malo - mi cara se puso roja.

Un segundo de silencio y luego arqueo los ojos para comenzar a reírse.

- eres tan fácil de engañar - empezó a reír con ganas y solo luego de que se calmara continúe hablándole.

- dale, dime ¿qué pasa? - ella se calmo y quito algunas gotitas de lagrimas de sus ojos.

- tenemos un lio. - mientras nos acercábamos a un puesto de comida del parque empezó a decirme lo que sucedía, algunas cosas bastante malas estaban pasando con la compañía, desde que había aprobado el uso de Dev en la mayoría de sus servidores empezaron problemas de fallo de seguridad y otras cosas, una empresa japonesa quería compara las instalaciones pero antes de compara al precio justo estaba generando información hacia los dueños de que dentro de la instalaciones habían espías y hackers, todo en busca de desacreditar la compañía del señor Yahiko, después de que termino de hablar bajo la cabeza, no había tocado su comida, estábamos en una de las sillas de aquel frondoso parque.

- sabes que la mayoría de las cosas son verdad, pero… Mi papa se moriría si le quitan su empresa - dijo sin levantar la mirada.

- no te preocupes, haré lo que quede en mí poder para evitarlo - ella levanto la mirada con ojos llenos de lagrimas. Era una chica ruda la mayoría del tiempo, alegre y excéntrica pero… No sabía que agregar más. Era linda.

- Estamos intentado sacarlos del juego, tengo algunas dudas pero la idea principal de quién está detrás de esto no está muy clara, justo más tarde entraremos a una área donde obtendremos más poder para quitarles la oportunidad de tomar el castillo a los Falakillid o quien sea que esté detrás de esto.

- Bueno lo dejo en tus manos - dijo y miro al otro lado de la calle donde un grupo de obreros levantaban un edificio en Relativo silencio.

Un rallo de luz atravesó los arboles e ilumino mi rostro, cerré los ojos para evitar el brillo y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labio, su olor a flores y sus manos suaves que acariciaban mi rostro. Podía ver el rojo del sol a través de mis parpados, nuestros labios se separaron y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos estaba ya a dos pasos en la dirección a la casa.

- Alice - se me escapo su nombre, intente alcanzarla pero antes de que la alcanzara estaba pidiendo un taxi, aquella tarde no llego a trabajar en el proyecto de la universidad, me fui Dev sin tener muy clara la mente.

Me levante de la mesa y quite algunos platos de bocadillos que saque para ella, dirigiéndome a la cocina mi celular resonó en un zumbido y la pulsera en mi mano brillo.

Revise algunas notificaciones de los muchachos quienes reiteraban la hora de conexión y luego fui a mi cuarto.

Me coloque el aparato y entre en Dev dejando atrás todo lo que me preocupaba.

Alice quien tenía llave del departamento "los departamentos eran de la empresa" entro con cautela y vio el restante desorden en la mesa, dentro de mi habitación estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes mientras la actualización del nuevo mapa se cargaba, unos minutos en los que escuchaba el exterior pero no podía reaccionar con mi cuerpo.

- Te lo dejo a ti, vale - dijo una voz mientras yo veía la pequeña barra de carga llenarse a gran velocidad sobre mi cabeza.

Sentí una mano en mi pecho, intente moverme pero no lo logre, sabia de quien era la voz. Ella se acerco a mí y costándose a mi lado se quedo quieta, luego de eso desaparecí y me quede mirando el campamento a las afueras de Falador llenándose de gente lista para la pelea. Entendía que afuera alguien se encontraba acostado a mi lado, sentía el residuo de la sensación anterior una mano que acaricio justo donde se encontraba mi corazón.

- Buenos días, que tal como estas - Daniel se acerco tranquilo y se estiro con calma como quien acaba de despertar.

- ¿qué hora es en tu país? - Continuo.

- son las cinco de la tarde -

- que bien, es bastante temprano, yo soy de Venezuela así que tenemos casi la misma hora, son casi las seis - a decir verdad recordaba las nacionalidades de todos, los únicos que no eran del continente que yo conociera eran el jefe y las gracias, quienes eran de la unión europea, Nize era de Colombia y Alex de Chile.

- Y donde están los demás… - buscaba con la mirada a los del grupo, podía ver a los demás miembros de la alianza pero ninguno que fuera de DDLG.

- Están adelante - señalo la parte más alejada de la formación de pelea, de inmediato abandone la idea de ir por allí gritando sus nombres.

La reunión fue rápida, no era la primera vez que nos enfrentábamos con los enemigos humanos pero era la primera vez que lo haríamos por una cosa como lo era la entrada a un sitio, la mayoría de la información fue para dar a conocer el sitio de los clanes irían posicionados "como de costumbre quedamos adelante" el área de combate era una gran pradera que colindaba al oeste con una cadena montañosa y al este con el muro de piedras blancas que se extendía hasta donde la vista llegaba.

La hora de la entrada se acercaba peligrosamente mientras los rayos del sol se escondían, las sonrisas de los presentes se hacían visibles tras las armaduras, entre nosotros y el enemigo se alargaba una pradera descubierta con pocos árboles donde esconderse, ni decir de alguna fortaleza.

- ¡Vamos! - grito el líder de escuadras y salimos a toda carrera contra las líneas enemigas, sin darnos cuenta estábamos bajo una lluvia de proyectiles de largo alcance, los magos intentaban protegernos, Daniel en particular creó una gran columna de fuego sobre si como sombrilla para los que estuvieran cerca. Ambos grupos de soldados resonaron al contacto de sus armaduras, solo en nuestro grupo mil doscientos soldados peleaban en aquel momento.

- un giro, pie derecho, mano arriba… Pie izquierdo mano abajo, giro - decía la chica como quien memoriza una danza, el resultado de sus movimientos no se alejaba de mi imaginación, me era muy extraño reconocer la cara, la voz me era conocida, no podía ver bien su cara tras una máscara de protección que bajaba unos centímetros de su casco.

- Giro, estoque… ¡Cuidado Ed! - desperté de la intriga y me curve hacia atrás, la espada del caballero enemigo paso muy cerca de mi cara y la repelí con la espada, salte atrás y desenfunde las dagas dobles.

Lance las navajas al aire sobre el enemigo, como si las controlara por hilos las filosas herramientas de la muerte giraron alrededor mío y se enterraron en el cuerpo del enemigo así como de dos que le seguían.

Daniel lanzo una bola de energía sobre nuestras cabezas y golpeo la lanza-piedras que estaba erguida frente a nosotros, el aparato rechino y se desplomo. La batalla arreciaba cuando justo a nuestra izquierda una puerta de acero negro traqueteo y se abrió lentamente.

La abertura era tan pequeña que solo podía entrar un soldado a la vez. Delair quien estaba más cerca se apresuro a entrar.

- quítate - le gritaba a alguien, yo me acerque lo sufriente para ver al chico parado furioso frente al puerta. - que te quites, no entiendes - el chico solo laso una mirada más furiosa y abrió los brazos para evitar que entrara.

- quítate nos seas tonto - le dije y le lance varios metros dentro de la puerta y los soldados empezamos a entrar copiosamente dentro del aérea.

Era como otro mundo, las ciudades estaban hechas en su mayoría de arboles que por algún motivo desearon ser casas ya que sus ramas se unían en diferentes manera creando puertas, ventanas y balcones.

Un grupo de criaturas de armadura de madera y grandes cabezas color roca se abalanzaron contra nosotros.

- que pasa apártense, dejen paso, y ustedes que miran, no ven que tienen un embotellamiento aquí - reprendía Daniel intentando salir del montón de personas que se detuvo en la puerta.

Guardo silencio al ver a las criaturas del frente peleando con los soldados.

- vamos gente - grito la voz conocida a un lado, la chica de cabellos negros corrió entre nosotros fácilmente, sus ojos conocidos y aquella mirada hermosa pasaron como el viento, ligera e imposible de detener.

- ¿Delair? - me pareció conocida a la verdadera, la gemela real.

Se metió entre las piernas de la golem de madera y desenfundo una gran espada.

Era cómico que una figura tan pequeña y frágil pudiera con semejante arma, era como la del jefe de la alianza lo único que a ella la asía lucir algo sexi, al contrario que el jefe que más bien parecía una caricatura.

La chica giro sobre su pierna y corto, corto y mato. Fácil como quien pasa un cuchillo caliente por una barra de mantequilla las criaturas se desplomaron. La carga hacia la ciudad del otro lado de la muralla se completaba. Los gritos tras la puerta nos decían que la batalla estaba siendo perdida por los de la alianza.

- bueno, lo logramos, !vámonos! - di la orden para entrar en la ciudad de arboles, la chica que acabaña de entrar en combate se sacudió el cabello y camino hacia la puerta.

- Han dicho que debemos retirarnos, no entendió soldados Rivas… - Agrego la sub líder y compañera del líder de la alianza, puso su mano sobre el pectoral de Delaire, quien ahora se notaba que había hecho un cabio de avatar al de su cuerpo real.

- Bueno que dice jefe - dijo su hermana Delair, miro a Daniel, quien se suponía era el líder actual del grupo, Delaire no quitaba su mirada de mi.

- hejem,,, mm… - se aclaro la garganta - creo que lo mejor es obtener lo que venimos a buscar y salir. - se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino hacia la ciudad que ardía en llamas al fondo, como si alguien no le agradara las casitas de arboles y hubiera intentado destruirlo todo, un humo espeso salía de las casa y la niebla de la Noche se juntaba para crear una sopa de obstáculos visuales que pronto nos ocultarían de los Falakillid que lograron entrar por la puerta.

- alguien ha visto al novio de Delair - pregunto Anabel la "Gracia" a Delair no le agrado su comentario y se giro rápidamente.

- está muerto, si no quieres seguirlo mantén tus comentarios en tu boca - Anabel levanto las manos y dejo colgar su laúd del cuello.

- calma pequeñín - seguro que Anabel conocía que Delair era chica pero intentaba molestarla, Estaba un poco preocupado de su presencia, conocía el nombre de las chicas y además de esto las reconoció aun cuando una se había cambiado de avatar, desconfiaba de ella.

Notando el cuerpo masculino que contenía a Delair mire a un lado y vi el muy bien dibujado cuerpo de Delaire quien se acomodaba la armadura en busca de imperfecciones en el cuero y placas que lo conformaban ya que se suponía que la armadura era de chico, pero como todas las cosas estaban fríamente calculadas, al cambiar el género del avatar todos sus ítems cambiaron con ella.

- creo que exageraron, pedí que me escanearan para el avatar pero esto es ridículo - se acomodaba el pecho que se suponía "Según ella" era más grande.

- Ejem… - dijo Daniel y yo aleje la vista algo apenado.

Dentro de la cuidad de arboles se nos encontramos a un reducido grupo de troles de madera quienes en su mayoría fueron vencidos por la aquera Delair quien parecía con ganas de descargar su frustración.

- y donde quedo el elfo - me pregunto Daniel al pasar por la salida de la ciudad de arboles.

- esta detrás de nosotros, creo que como a unos cien metros, se detiene a cada rato para evitar que lo vean, lo tengo en la lista de amigos asi que sale en mi mapa. -

- que quiere -

- deberás quiere que te responda -

- no, mejor no - dijo Daniel y cambio rápidamente la conversación.

- como crees que la estén pasando los demás, espero que bien. - asentí solamente, toque el hombro de Daniel para que se detuviera, se alejo Anabel con las chicas y unos del equipo de Anabel un poco más lejos, detrás nuestro venían unos doce soldados de la alianza que nos cubrían, estaban suficientemente lejos para que lo que dijera no me buscara líos.

- no confió en Anabel, quien sabia demás de ti que Delaire se cambio el avatar, ella sabe de mas, y no me agrada que la alianza este metido tan de cerca con nosotros. Me asfixia -

- ¿Anabel? -

- si la capitana, la gracia - Daniel mando una mirada maliciosa, ya que el Nick (2) de Anabel solo aparecía para nosotros como " Capitana Silfit" solo lo detuve con un gesto de manos y luego de ahogar su broma en una risa a medias continuo.

- yo no sabía lo de delaire - me detuve

- ¿entonces como lo supo ella? - Daniel se encogido e hombros y se adelanto, seguro no le importaba mi paranoia o sentía que debíamos alejarnos más de las fuerzas de retaguardia.

- muchachos, rápido - gritaba Delaire - vengan miren esto.

Subimos la colina de césped verde y resbale un par de veces la hierba estaba húmeda, no sé si fue porque el cielo acababa de resplandecer después de una ligera lluvia o porque aquel lugar era de verdad un sueño, se alzaron las nubes en columnas y dejaron libre la entrad del sol.

Una gran ciudad estaba esculpida en unas montañas al norte de nuestra posición, un lago claro reflejaba el sol y muchas aves blancas se paseaban sobre las aguas como si nadaran a gran velocidad.

Sobre el valle se levantaba un arcoíris y todo parecía tan lindo como en una película de Disney pero seguro no era nada lindo..

Señores esto es Dev…

- qué bonito - dijo Delair, la aquera con cuerpo de chico, se acerco "muy femenina" a una planta de gran tamaño coronada de pétalos blancos, los soldados acercándose quedaron mirando la escena un poco extrañados. La planta se sacudió y de entre sus grandes hojas salió un gran grupo de insectos verdes y rojos que rodearon a Delair en fracción de segundos.

- que… Haaaaa! - fue lanzada por los aires por un insecto grandísimo y antes de caer al piso todos entramos a la pelea.

- será un viaje interesante no Dani - Dije, Daniel solo sonrió y grito luego, lanzando sobre los insectos bolas doradas de energía.

Frente a nosotros se levantaban las tierras de los Elfos, un bosque inmenso coronado por flores que escondía entre sus raíces la muerte, debíamos llegar a la plaza de la ciudad para que si moríamos pudiésemos aparecer de nuevo lo más cerca posible, tras nuestro las fuerzas de falakillid vencían a la guardia que nos dio la entra y se metían en el pueblo de los arboles. Con enemigos en frente y enemigos detrás solo quedaba avanzar.

Entrando en la penumbra del bosque se aplacaron los sonidos de la batalla.


	4. Capitulo 4 capital de cristal

**Legalidades:** Novela ligera basada en Sword art online de (Reki Kawahara), la idea principal así como los personajes son de mi autoría, esta es una obra para fan de runescape (Jagex Ltd) y SAO. Disfrútala.

_(Alguno de los personajes y lugares son de propiedad ajena a mí, si esta obra afecta en algo las creaciones de sus respectivos dueños, no duden en comunicarse con migo y se tomaran los correctivos)_

**Obra escrita totalmente por: **

Genaro Enrique Escobar González.

Panamá, República de Panamá Abril 2014.

**Publicada bajo editorial:** (Panamá) Golden castile ® - Publicación gratuita.

**Correo:** Goldencastile **Teléfono:** (507) 62412952

**Visítanos:** .

**Del autor:** al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…

Agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos los compañeros de juego y los miembros de las páginas de Runescape, en especial a mis amigos del clan Dioses de la guerra, un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por la ayuda y espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

* * *

**Volumen 2| Capitulo 4**

**1. La Capital de cristal **

Hay un montón de historias en las leyendas del viejo mundo, entre estas destaca la existencia de una ciudad con ocho torres capaz de llevar tus plegarias a una gran diosa, una ciudad con muros y plazas de cristal, una ciudad que crese como una planta. "Seren Prifddinas" la capital de Seren.

El bosque se cobraba sus víctimas entre más nos adentrábamos, se escuchaban pasos en la oscuridad, manteníamos comunicación por chat, el enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente y cada planta insecto o criatura bajo la bóveda de hojas era peligrosamente mortal.

Un chico vestido de ropas negras atravesaba la espesura del bosque, espada desenfundada y la mirada activa, a cada sonido y chasquido se daba la vuelta, giraba y se preparaba.

Escucho un sonido extraño cuando al darse la vuelta luego de percatarse que solo era una gota de agua que había bajado de la bóveda hasta el suelo, se encontró una gran placa negra llena de arcoíris creados por reflejos de luz multicolor.

- qué bonito es… tantos colores y brilla, que bonito - y zas! El gran escarabajo lo cortó a la mitad, la vida del soldado de la alianza que se encontraba en la delantera desapareció y estallo en un montón de polígonos trasparentes.

- ¡Steve! Noo! Que mal, pobrecito… - sollozo una chica que estaba a un lado mío y se dejo caer, no la conocía, seguro era de la patrulla de los vanguard, parte de lo que quedaba de las fuerzas que abrieron la puerta.

- adelante, no tenemos tiempo, no exageres, falta poco - La capitana Anabel la tomo por el brazo y la levanto de un tirón, sacudiéndole la ropa mientras la chica hipaba e intentaba calmarse.

- estos novios, siempre exageran - dijo y salió de mi vista entrando entre la males afrenta nosotros.

Tras nosotros se cernían los enemigos, no seguían sin parar, la suerte y las astucia hacia que nos mantuviéramos vivos, pero no duraría mucho para que nos alcanzaran, ni rastro de civilización cuando escuchamos un grito entre la maleza tras nosotros. Sonó como una voz femenina que se apago y no continuo.

- deténganse… ya me canse de estar corriendo, Anabel se quedo quieta y desenfundo su espada " que nunca la había visto usarla" siempre pensé que la chica solo era soporte pero era seguro que esto no era su único rol, cambio su atractiva y fina cara por una muy seria y hasta intimidante sonrisa.

- si seguimos escapando no quedara nadie al final - acomodándose la armadura me miro, solo una señal con la mano y todos nos dimos la vuelta y armamos la defensa, me acerque a Delaire y extendí mi mano frente a ella en posición de defensa, ella tomo su espada y se preparo para pelear, Daniel empezó a mascullar un hechizo mientras los demás grupos creaban formaciones de defensa y hechizo. Era un claro atravesado por un riachuelo poco profundo, Anabel se subió a una roca desnuda que estaba en medio, un rayo de sol impertinente entro a través de la bóveda y la ilumino. la capitana se sentó en la roca y comenzó a tararear mientras tocaba su laúd, puso la espada en sus piernas cerca de su instrumento musical.

- es hermoso - dijo delair para sí misma, su voz había cambiado mucho, ahora sonaba como ella, una voz cristalina que en un murmullo podía hacer que tu piel se erizará.

- Eduard, entra en el bosque, usa tu invisibilidad - Ordeno Daniel, asentí a la orden y entre, en la maleza mi cuerpo mimetizo rápidamente y desaparecí, varios asesinos de los demás grupos hicieron lo mismo.

Las sombras del bosque mantenían mi costo de mana muy bajo, un rostro blanco cetrino atravesó la espesura, traía una armadura de acero y un capa escarlata.

Antes que me pudiera preparar para pasar entre los arboles vi a una chica salir de la espesura del bosque, tentado a aparecerme y señalarle el camino seguro me moví hacia adelante. La chica se detuvo, miro su pecho y dándose la vuelta vi en su espalda una gran lanza clavada. La chica estallo sin decir nada en una explosión delicada de polígonos coloridos.

Retrocedí a la oscuridad bajo una frondosa rama, segundos después divise a los atacantes, el que iba delante recogió la lanza, levantando su naris como un perro, sonrió, miro adelante donde unas ramitas temblaron.

- están por acá - señalo directo el lugar de donde venia, varios se le adelantaron y se escucho que la pelea comenzó, buscando entre las hojas vio algo - mira un rezagado - mire entre la maleza a pocos pasos de un árbol gigante, entre las raíces estaba Solite el elfo, se retorció mientras el caballero lo tomo por la garganta y lo levanto casi sin ganas.

- ¡Disvos! - grito Solite y aturdió a su atacante, corrió un poco antes de que una ballesta le diera en el tobillo. El chico callo, su atacante se levanto de nuevo.

El elfo era un mago clásico, un mago de apoyo, se especificaba en crear cosas, defensas y curar. No serbia mucho para la pelea, pero era útil en regeneración.

- Disvos, Disvos, disvos - gritaba y su barita salpicaba luces mientras sus enemigos ahora con escudos anti magia sobre su armadura solo resplandecía y seguían caminado hacia él.

Del otro lado del grupo de arboles una cara apareció sobre una rama, me miro y asintió, enseño dos dedos y señalo la dirección.

Señale al mago que estaba en líos y el asintió dando visto bueno para un ataque.

Me moví rápido, de un salto estaba en medio de valle, caí sobre un charco de agua y salte nuevamente rodé y quede escondido, mirando mi barra de mana bajar rápidamente me quede quieto para bajar su consumo.

Los soldados se miraron extrañados, caminaron en posición de defensa hacia el arroyuelo que corría cerca de la colina, escucharon algo y vieron una silueta rodar, pero no diferenciaban nada entre las hojas y las sombras, clavados sus ojos en el lugar donde estaba intentaban detectarme.

Estaba tan cerca "mala idea", me levante y enterré el puñal de hoja curva negro como carbón en su nuca, se desplomo y después gira sobre mi espalda, metido mas dentro en la espesura no lograban verme, los dos que quedaban retrocedieron, el caballero que había tenido a Solite del cuello se puso en posición de defensa.

- cobarde, sal y pelea -

- ¿cobarde yo?, noté que eliminaste a una chica desarmada, e ibas a matar a este también - el camuflaje se acabo.

El caballero me vio parado frente a él, sacando su espada lanzo un grito de batalla y cuando iba a correr para atacarme Se paralizo un segundo y estallo en polígonos, tras él otro asesino se materializo.

- llévalo al grupo, intentare ver si quedan sobrevivientes - el soldado no dijo nada y tomo la mano de solite para levantarlo, de un tirón lo restableció y mirándome me lanzo una botellita color cristal agua que bebí con ganas para desaparecer nuevamente y entrar a la maleza.

Subí a un árbol de espinas, sus hojas negras me tapaban completamente, abajo un gran gupo de soldados se movían peinado la zona, una chica de ojos miel se acurrucaba tras un árbol esperando no la encontraran.

- Necesito ayuda, tengo a una patrulla completa, tienen anti-asesinos y arqueros. Solo estoy yo - dije al comunicador, la voz amortiguada por mi mano de Daniel regreso con ordenes de mantener la posición y avisar por cambio.

La chica miro hacia arriba y me vio, suplicaba con la mirada que la salvara.

- "No puedo" - dije sin emitir sonido, la chica escondió su cara entre las piernas.

- ayúdame por favor - dijo no la escuche, solo entendí sus labio.

- corre yo te cubro - le dije y casi instantáneamente se levanto y salió corriendo.

-¡ Linaes! verito ¡ - dijo el mago que estaba más cerca y la atrapo en una maraña de lianas. Salte sobre la cúpula de lianas "como jaula de pájaro" sin que me vieran y la corte.

La capsula de lianas la libero y antes de que el mago la atara de nuevo lo tenía frente a mí. Seguro notaba que era como ver a través de agua, el camuflaje solo servía para mimetizarse, si te veían a plena luz era una sensación de estar viendo una cascada parada frente a ti. El mago movió rápidamente su mano hacia mí y lanzo un hechizo que no entendí. Golpeo la sombra de mi ilusión que estallo en un chasquido.

Estaba tras de él, solo sintió el frio metal y luego murió. Me escondí entre la maleza no sin antes recibir un buen par de golpes de arco, todos los solados de la patrulla gritaban y mandaba, querían matarme.

Mi vida estaba grave, seguro habían usado flechas de la más alta calidad, nunca me habían bajado tanto la vida con solo dos golpes no certeros.

Corrí un poco entre los árboles, luego me deslice por una pendiente que tenia por estorbos un montón de arbolitos jóvenes, me servían para no irme rodando hasta abajo, intercalándolos mientras corría y me dejaba caer para atrapar al siguiente descendiendo así muy rápido. Un soldado que me seguía lo escuche rebotar un par de veces contra las ramas jóvenes, al final una rama "extrañamente" puntiaguda lo atrapo y chasquearon nuevamente los polígonos.

Me atraparon, estaba acorralado, era un claro sin hojas, como el que estaba más adelante lleno de soldados de la alianza, pero en este estaba solo y malherido, antes de que me alcanzara del todo tome pociones de regeneración " ya que la vida se regeneraba con tiempos, ninguna poción cura instantáneamente, solo las runas lo pueden". Tardaría unos minutos en llenarse la barra pero ellos no me dieron tiempo.

- comando, Esile, Nivel Cero - dijo una voz, el chico entro al lugar donde estaba sonreía con gran confianza, desenfunde mi arma cuando dela nada un letrero salpico en mi cara "advertencia, el sistema de dolor esta al mínimo "desapareció cuando lo acepte y solo sonreí, moví mis manos rápidamente en el aire y una ventanilla de color celeste empezó a parpadear, mostrando datos rápidamente "era una aplicación exterior que tenía en mi Amusphere".

Advertido de que el sufrimiento sería tan real como mi mente lo soportaba no titubee y mantuve la posición de ataque.

- umm… excelente, se nota que conoces nuestro poder - dijo el chico, abrió un poco más los ojos y camino hacia mí, su corte de cabello semejaba mucho un casco, tenia le pelo liso y descubierto del todo en su frente " su cabello era como un casco" dejo ver sus blancos y grandes dientes y luego salto hacia mi mostrando una larga espada como aguja, una espada duelista muy filosa, la esquive y salte atrás, el chico salto hacia mi barias veces para atravesarme, solo me quedaba retroceder, su arma era más larga y yo estaba usando dagas.

Por ropa el chico lleva una capa larga blanca y un traje al estilo desierto, blanco de una sola pieza.

Creo que lo vi una vez en las arenas de duelo, seguro por eso se divertía tanto atacando y viéndome retroceder, su espada me alcanzo rápidamente dos veces y aunque me toco levemente me saco mucha vida. Caí e intente retroceder gateando hacia una rocas al final del claro.

- no sé como Darius no pudo matarte, se nota que los de las arenas necesitaban un gran líder, creo que si te mato dolorosamente y le mando el video a "Ultimo" me dará la vacante de las arenas. -

- "quien ese tal, Ultimo" - me pregunte mientras me levantaba, no me dolía, pero no podía sentir el brazo izquierdo, lo sacudí y este no respondía.

- ni lo intentes, ya lo perdiste, con te preocupes no terminara pronto - dijo y luego rio tanto que una gota de saliva se escurrió por su barbilla.

- me pregunto dónde estarán los demás Falakillid, creo que sería mejor un poco mas de competencia… - lo mire tranquilo y me levante - que te apoyen por si acaso - el chico callo y me miro con la mirada un poco perdida.

- Falakillids… Je, no seas tonto, no me confundas, no soy de esos tontos, soy de los Bots, nunca entenderás nada y será mejor que te prepares para sufrir - salto al frente y lo intente esquivar, su filosa espada atravesó mi pierna, esta también fallo y me desplome sobre un lado sin poder moverme, pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo inutilizados y el chico babeaba mientras reía.

- to..todo un loco no… - trate de hablar, ahora si me dolía, era como un golpe muscular, un dolor que entraba en la carne lentamente - el chico al verme casi vencido saco una espada de su espalda, la espada era derecha como espada inglesa, pero tenía una cierra dentada como dientes de tiburón, finos y pequeños.

Esta vez estaba en problemas, no podía comunicarme, estaba en una burbuja de dolor y el loco baboso estaba mostrándome sus herramientas de tortura. Pensé en la desconexión para escapar pero si lo hacía debería entrar de nuevo por la puerta, no podía enfrentar a los Falakillid de la puerta… quería obtener mi Umsi de nivel setenta y cinco.

En mi visión una pequeña consola fuera de las normales mostraba datos rápidos, captando las señales cercanas, mostrando la ubicación del atacante, era uno de mis planes para entender un poco más los enemigos que enfrentaba. Era por no decir, un programa exterior de Dev, en ese momento era un hacker.

El loco se acerco tambaleante, extasiado por lo que iba a hacer, intente levantarme y de la nada un pinchazo en el cuerpo, rápido e indoloro, algo como una saeta atravesó mi cuello, mi vida casi se acababa mientras veía parpadear la pantalla, alguien entre la jungla me liberaba del dolor. El loco corrió rápidamente en poco pasos se posiciono frente a mí, recibió una saeta y luego me curo completamente con un cristal, me apuñalo en las piernas antes de que pudiera levantarme.

- no creas que te salvaras así de fácil, ¡Quien anda allí - empezó a tararear una tonada algo suave y la siguiente flecha que salió de la jungla reboto a centímetros de su piel.

- ¡Ja!, tendrás que hacer mucho más si quieres dañarme, entra al círculo del dolor, enséñate arquero - miraba al rededor mientras acariciaba la hoja de su espada.

Intente aprovechar la intromisión para escapar, el loco noto mis lentos movimientos y me pateo en el estomago me saco el aire.

Levantando su espada el loco corto mi brazo izquierdo, el dolor era inigualable, la sensación de dolor metida dentro de mis pulmones no me dejo gritar. Me ahogue en el quejido y poco a poco dejaba salir el grito como un chillido apagado, los ojos bien abierto.

Una figura delgada y pequeña, ligera, de cabellos negros empujo al loco, sacándolo de balance vi que ataco como si no existiera un mañana, su espada larga lo tomo desprevenido dos tajos diagonales en su pecho fueron suficiente para que se desmoronara en el suelo, junto sus manos en una plegaria para que la chica acabara rápido con su vida. Girándose para ver donde estaba me encontró intentando levantarme, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Tomando la espada dentada la enterró en su pecho y antes de que se muriera le dio un par de vueltas.

- ¿Delaire?- la chica aun estaba parada mirando la nada, donde antes había un loco que se auto denomino " Bot".

Levantándome un poco más empecé a usar el poder anestésico que me enseñaron los magos.

- ¿Delaire, eres tu? - la chica se acerco y metió una botella de vida en mi boca " me dejo la pregunta a medias metida dentro de la garganta" , la inclino un poco mientras revisaba mi brazo, sus cabellos negros estaban muy cerca de mi cara, ella estaba intentado ver como repararlo. Poniendo sus manos en mi dirección empezó a conjurar poderes de curación "de los que aprendió cuando quería ser mi apoyo en peleas"

- Delaire… gracias - todavía sentía el residuo de aquella sensación dolorosa que no me dejaba levantarme.

- Llámame Amanda -

- ¿Amanda? - la chica movió la cabeza aceptando sin mirarme a los ojos.

- vale…. Amanda, muchas gracias - ella levanto su cara rosada y sonrió alegremente. Mi brazo había crecido nuevamente.

- ¿me ayudas a levantarme? - ella tomo mi mano para levantarme, estando cerca de mí.

Se acerco suavemente para besarme "Eso parecía", podía ver en sus ojos a medio cerrar suplicantes por que la besase, justo en ese instante Daniel atravesó la maleza corriendo, un Falakillid le seguía.

- ¡ayuda Ed ayuda!... Eduardo…. -se quedo quieto mirándome, la escena era bastantes extraña "Por no decir otra cosa" la cara de Amanda cambio rápidamente, salto de un rojo a un morado y mirando con odio hacia el chico que seguía a su hermano corrió con todas su fuerzas y lo atravesó con su gran espada…

- Como te atreves ¡Maldito mortal! -

- Emm… Delaire… Oye - su hermano miraba al pobre chico empalado que duro unos segundos antes de morir y desaparecer - ¿estás bien Delaire? -

Cambiando rápido de tema Daniel me miro y sonriendo me levanto del suelo.

¿ … oye ed?, recibiste el mensaje, acabamos con los que nos seguía y un explorador acaba de descubrir un sendero, estamos buscando a los rezagados. -

- Delaire… te pasa algo… oye ¿qué le pasa a delaire, ed?, esta extraña - la chica que estaba tirada en el claro se agarraba la cabeza en posición fetal.

- "Porque ahora… porque justo cuando tenía el valor, dios que malo eres" - sollozaba la chica con la cara roja como un tomate.

**2. grupo disparejo. **

Tras la arboleda y un claro estaban los grupos de la alianza esperando, al frente estaba la capitana Anabel y parecía algo cansada.

- señora encontré a los de mi equipo - dijo Daniel alzando la voz antes de llegar donde estaba la capitana.

- señoras - dijo la capitana y luego miro a Delair - y señores - Delair no se enojo estaba muy ocupada mirando el paisaje.

- les presento… - hiso una justa pausa para que viéramos el paisaje - les presento SEREN PRIFDDINAS -

El instante en que nos perdimos en la imagen, fue eterno, estábamos en lo alto de una colina a la salida del bosque, frente a nosotros un gran lago cristalino lleno de arcoíris se mostraba infinito, en medio de aquel cristalino lago se encontraba una extraña formación rocosa, parecía flotar en el aire por propia voluntad desafiando la gravedad, mas al fondo de la imagen un castillo en medio de una ciudad celeste se alzaba imponente, unas torres gigantescas se levantaban a cada esquina del pueblo la ciudad parecía estar echa de cristal, sus muros revotaban la luz y las esquinas de las murallas eran prismas que jugaban con los rayos del sol.

Bajamos por la ladera rápidamente y entramos por un pueblito, estábamos atravesando un capo de cultivos que era trabajado por los pueblerinos, de inmediato notamos la diferencia, eran elfos, de una altura superior y cabellos blancos, rubiáceos y celestes innaturales con sus caracterizas orejas puntiagudas.

Las calles de la ciudad pronto estuvieron llena de soldados de alianza, en la plaza central estaba un piso dibujado con un símbolo de hojas verde esmeralda, parándome sobre la plaza recibí el mensaje que me permitía regresar a ese lugar en caso de morir.

Tras nuestro un grupo de soldados se arrastraba cargando heridos, me acerque a uno, era la chica que había salvado en la arboleda no hacía mucho.

- buenas, estoy bien no te preocupes - dijo cuando intente agarrarla por el brazo.

Tras ellos venia Delair y Amanda.

Todos caminaron la ciudad hasta donde los guardias les permitieron, algunos se entretenían comparando cosas a los NPC de la plaza otros como yo se tiraron a orillas del lago sobre el muelle solo a mirar el día irse.

La noche en Seren fue hermosa, justo cuando los rayos del sol cayeron sobre la plaza el lago lo reflejo con fuerza, la isla que flotaba sobre el lago era "un pasaje aéreo" según los NPC habitantes era una puerta para que los viajeros entraran a seren con facilidad.

Me introducía en la luz que caía sobre la plaza cuando la vos de la jefa me saco del letargo.

- Eduard!, ven acá, comenzaremos la misión - me levante de un salto y me incline ante las señoritas que habían estado en silencio observando la misma puesta de sol conmigo "Siempre exageraba el Rol del juego" la chicas rieron tontamente a mi inclinación y la regresaron suavemente. Camine por el puerto hasta llegar donde los miembros de mi clan así como un grupo de Anabel se reunían.

Los soldados y compañeros me recibieron, uniéndome a la reunión solo escuche parte de esta.

- … asi que, debemos encontrar los cuatro cristales, cada equipo debe obtener uno y así tendremos paso libre al área de los boses umsi altos, pero la cosa esta reñida, tenemos noticias de las líneas aliadas, los Falakillid entraron al cerco norte del castillo negro, van por el castillo, debemos obtener el poder e ir a apoyar. - todos asentimos y expectativos seguimos la voz de Anabel.

- bueno y ¿donde se encuentra esas cosas? - pregunto Daniel.

Anabel se quedo mirando un pergamino roído que tenía en las manos antes de responder.

- bueno tu y estos - señalo a dos de los suyos - bayana a este - movió su mano en el aire y Daniel miro intrigado la información brindada da. - yo solo veía como el chico observaba el aire.

- Tú y tu - me señalo y señalo a Amanda - vienen conmigo, luego señalo dos grupos más, algo me pareció muy extraño.

- disculpe jefa - la chica que había cerrado ya el mapa y se dirigía a la ciudad se giro.

- dígame reinz - dijo sin mirarme Anabel.

- señorita, el equipo está mal dividido - la chica bajo la mirada expectante a mis palabras. - soy asesino, usted bardo y Amanda es Melee, creo que nos hace falta un mago.

- creo que como deje los grupos está bien. - los demás miembros del grupo murmuraron algo. - Señores, los grupos están echo por niveles, no sabemos si podamos llegar al boss final, así, si el grupo siquiera mata al boss que custodia la llave tendremos el umsi de ese boss, entendido Reinz - bajo nuevamente la mirada " Ella era muy alta".

- si… si señora - respondí, aunque notaba que nuestro grupo sin mago era muy desigual, habiendo tantos de la alianza en los alrededores me parecía tonto no llevar más gente.

Sin más que agregar nos separamos.

**3. No creo tus palabras.**

Aquella noche me desconecte, temiendo que la figura que se había dormido sobre mi estuviera aun allí y para mi sorpresa aun estaba allí.

La luz entraba delicada por la ventana, llenando la habitación de azules rayos que chocaban en su mejilla. No me atreví siquiera a moverme, cerré los ojos mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, no sé si se despertó, segundo después estaba soñando.

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí el aroma dulce de un chocolate, después de arreglarme Salí del cuarto, en el comedor del departamento estaba Alice mirando el aire, estaba usando un aparato nuevo algo lujoso que le permitía visualizar "Como en el juego" una pantalla frente a ella.

- Buenos días, cariño - dijo y se quito el collar del cuello.

- Buenos días - respondí aun con algo de sueño, en mi despertar mira a un lado, seguí caminado hasta que mi mente entendió lo que era, en la sala estaban dos maletas grandes de viaje.

- Alice, no me digas que te vas del país - la chica me miro extrañada y luego soltó una sonrisita, tomo un sorbo de la tasa.

- no seas tonto, solo he venido a mudarme contigo, creo que debemos formalizar nuestra relación - me quede mudo de la impresión.

Casi siempre que Alice decía algo así se retractaba luego de ver mi cara de tonto y la expresión sorpresa pero esta vez solo se quedo mirando el periódico y tentaba con ponerse nuevamente el aparato al cuello.

- Alice, bueno, si necesitas… Buen… Bueno si necesitas un lugar para quedarte, puede hacerlo aquí - ella sonrió.

- vale, lo tendré en cuenta -

- ¿vamos al supermercado a comprar la comida de la semana? - dijo luego de sacar su cara del periódico.

- vale, pues -

Aquel fue un día bastante extraño para mí.

A pesar de que mi mente me decía que Alice solo quería jugar un rato, mi corazón seguía dando brinco cada que ella me miraba, me estaba comenzando a crecer un sentimiento bastante extraño dentro de mí.

Subiendo al metro atravesamos la ciudad rápidamente hasta llegar al área bancaria donde un edificio que se unía a otros con puentes como ramas recibía los miembros de GCnet, Alice entro junto a mí, antes de que pasáramos por la puerta ella me tomo de la mano, estaba rojo del susto, esperaba ver al señor Yahiko salir del elevador con una armadura samurái gritando como loco. Pero pesar de que casi suelto la mano de Alice para cubrirme del ataque, este nunca llego, el lobby con su ilusión de peses que volaban sobre nuestras cabezas paso, estábamos en el elevador solos cuando ella empezó a reír. Extrañamente empecé a reír también, no entendía la gracias solo tenía que hacer algo para no sentirme tan tonto.

Estábamos en el piso de sistemas, justo tras unas puertas de cristal y a dieciocho grados estaba el mundo donde los demás miembros del clan estaban peleando y lo Falakillid asestaban otro golpe a las filas aliadas en busca de la dominación del castillo.

- Eduardo - la mire regresando de la fantasía.

- ¿dime? -

- nos vemos luego para ir por la comida vale - solo me quedo aceptar y ella se acerco para besarme en la mejilla. Luego de eso ella entro en su área y yo me dirigí a mi puesto.

La tarde callo y rallos solares entrababan por mi puerta, en el clan conocían mis horarios y como muchos sabíamos que no todos teníamos tiempo libre ilimitado, mientras yo trabajaba editando algunos datos de los servidores extendí mi mano hacia un disco solido (3) y metiéndolo con cuidado en uno de los servidores espere a que la pantalla en su cubierta dijera 100%.

- Reinz tienes tiempo - la cara de mi jefe de sección se aprecio y casi suelto el disco que estaba en la palma de mi mano, girando la cabeza lo mire.

- Ed, mira es que, bueno me dijeron que la señorita Yahiko salió de su dormitorio ayer y no aparece, sabes donde esta, bueno es que ustedes son…. -

- amigos - complete la frase.

- bueno si, nos avisaron que debíamos preguntarte por seguridad ya que estas mas cercano a ella.- - si la vi anoche fuimos a ver una película pero luego nos separamos - el jefe se acomodo las gafas y girándose salió del área. La línea de carga estaba ya llena y retire el disco.

Aquella tarde Salí del lugar, espere unos minutos en la puerta del edificio hasta que vi salir a los jefes en sus automóviles. Solo logre ver su rostro un segundo, estaba en la parte trasera del un gran auto negro, puso la mano en el cristal y luego desapareció en el trafico.

No sé ni por qué lo hice, salir corriendo entre edificios, me cuestionaba que estaba haciendo, solo corría. Luego escuche el rechinar de unos neumáticos y el auto negro que se suponía daría la vuelta se detuvo frente al callejón.

La chica salió del auto y corrió.

- ¡Maldita! - gritaba el chofer agarrándose la pierna.

- no te detengas tonto, ¡vamos! - tenía una cara de alegría en el rostro, me agarro de la manga del uniforme. Atravesamos el parque rumbo a los edificios del fondo donde estaba mi cuarto, ella no dejaba de reír. Llegamos al borde de la playa donde la brisa de la tarde había comenzaba a alejar el calor del sol.

- ¡waaaah! no corría hacia desde que era pequeña - dijo intentando tomar aire.

- Siempre has sido pequeña - asevere, ella sonrió.

- ¿lo vistes?, estaba enojado, le puse la pistola eléctrica en el trasero - yo intentaba recobrar el aliento, mientras reíamos.

Las estrellas comenzaban a dibujarse en el cielo que abandonaba su color fuego y se tornaba purpura, la playa era sintética así que era extrañamente simétrica, bajamos por una escalera que venía de la acera, atravesamos un túnel que pasaba bajo la calle y luego mis zapatos se hundieron suavemente en arena blanca echa de corales y rocas cristalinas, muy blancas para ser reales.

El agua clara golpeo la playa suavemente y deshacía un pequeño castillo de arena residuo de un gran día de esparcimiento de los ciudadanos.

Deberás no entendía nada de lo que mi mente manejaba, ella, su sonrisa su alegría, pero también estaba el cuestionarme "el por qué" porque vivir con migo, porque la intentan llevar por la fuerza, ¿qué quiere de mi?

Ella se recostó a la salida del tune.

Las dudas se disiparon de mi mente cuando la brisa atravesó el tune lanzando sus cabellos coloreados de luz de luna hacia mí, ella se los quitaba de la cara cuando me vio demasiado cerca.

Me acerque suavemente a ella, era la primera vez que intentaba esto.

La bese y ella puso su mano en mi pecho, no entendí la indirecta hasta que ella aumento la fuerza alejándome de ella.

- ¿qué pasa? - estaba muy extrañado.

- no, Ed, no… es que yo, bueno tu yo, sabes que es imposible ¿verdad? - algo frio entro en mi pecho, era un persona que todo lo razonaba, entendía el por qué de sus palabras, por que era el que más creía en ellas.

- no Ed, perdona, es que yo, bueno quería salir de casa - unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y rodo cayendo en la arena.

- perdona ed, espera - yo caminaba dentro del túnel para regresar al parque, para alejarme de ella.

- oye ed, no me dejes, espera - salió corriendo y me atrapo por la espalda.

Un instante disfrute del calor de su cuerpo, hasta que otra fría brisa me despertó.

- si es imposible… - me di la vuelta - entonces aléjate de mi - ella se quedo quieta, regreso sus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a salir del túnel.

- ed, lo siento, no pensé que creías todo lo que decía, sabes que siempre bromeo contigo -

- nunca te creí - dije, casi lo grite - nunca creí tus palabras, no creí lo que me decías, solo pensé que aquellos abrazos cuando estaba en Dev, ese beso cuando pensaste que me había ido al otro lado, pensé que eso era tu verdadero yo, ahora sé que… solo querías divertirte un rato, Salir de la rutina de ser la reina. - ella no respondió - disculpa tengo cosas que hacer - Salí del túnel, atravesé el parque y camine sin pensar nada, yo que todo lo cuestionaba y que todo lo pensaba ahora estaba calmado, definitivamente mi mente estaba muerta.

**4. cuando estas triste llueve. **

Salí del lugar y fui al mercado cercano donde se suponía compraría la comida, al llegar a casa con las cosas para la semana encontré que las maletas había sido sacadas de la sala, no encontré rastro de sus cosas, a decir verdad sabia que buscarían primero en mi casa.

Deje la puerta a medias abierta, para que preocuparme por serrar una puerta de la que todos tenían llave, me deje caer sobre la cama, mirando el techo sin ningún sentimiento en mi me levante, tome la cilla y la recosté al pomo de la puerta para evitar que entraran… vara evitar sentirla cerca de mí de nuevo. Me deje caer en la cama y me coloque el Amusphere.

- conexión - el aparato respondió y me llevo a la sala blanca donde estaban todos los juegos, Dev y dos más, uno era el demo de el amusphere y el otro el Portal Vr, toque el icono, una pantalla extra estaba cerca moví lo menús, en mi maletín disco que cargue con información del servidor empezó a pasa la información de manera inalámbrica al amusphere, después de eso me conecte al juego.

Era una mañana muy linda, el cielo estaba claro y el sonido de las olas que se estrellaban en el muelle me recordó algo.

Deberás no sentía nada fuera de lo común, la plaza estaba relativamente vacía, la atravesé corriendo, un mensaje en mi bandeja me pidió que fuera con la reina del castillo y luego de pedir permisos fuera al pasaje aéreo, era la primera vez que visitaba dentro de las murallas del castillo.

Esperaba más de la vista del castillo, solo con intentar entrar los soldados me lo evitaron, luego una dama se asomo entre los soldados y me hablo, me daba la bienvenida y me permitía usar el pasaje aéreo, una sonrisa sarcástica y luego me dirigí al pasaje.

- seguro debo pasar muchas misiones para poder entrar - me dije.

- oye Reinz, espéranos - una voz tras de mi me llamo, me gire, eran los hermanos Rivas, Amanda, Delair y Daniel, les salude y juntos entramos al castillo.

- Anabel nos sito aquí - señalo la casa sobre las rocas que desafiaba la gravedad.

- te pasa algo, te ves raro - pregunto Delair.

- Nada, ha sido un día largo - mentí.

Antes de que preguntaran más cosas Anabel se materializo atravesando la puerta, camino hacia nosotros que comenzábamos a subir por la escalera.

- bueno muchachos, cuatro llaves, un boss final y es momento de que nos unamos cada uno al equipo que nos corresponde - apresuramos el paso para llegar a la puerta.

Anabel apretó algunos botones en la puerta de madera antes de que esta desapareciera y un agujero brillante apareciera, señalo a Daniel y a Delair, ambos entraron al agujero sin decir mas. Luego se apago el pasaje tan rápido como pereció.

- ustedes luego - nos miramos Amanda y yo y dimos un paso adelante - ¡no! Esos tres - tras nuestro un grupo se presento, dos chicos y una chica.

- Legend, Samuel y Victoria - los presento el que se llamaba Legend, lo reconocí como el otro asesino del bosque.

- que tal, les deseamos suerte -

- igualmente - dijeron mientras entraban al agujero que resplandecía.

- sabes - le dije a Amanda - creo que deberíamos socializar mas, cuando regresemos intentare agregar más amigos - ella me mostro su lista de amigos "No tiene espacio para mas amigos"

- yo ya la llene, si quieres te presento a unos -

- te lo agradecería -

- muy bien tortolitos, adentro - Anabel como siempre y su falta de tacto llenaron de color la cara de Amanda.

Primero pasó Amanda, le seguí, se sentía muy diferente al tele trasporte normal, era como ser sacudido en un tubo y luego depositado con fuerza sobre la tierra. Era una playa de arena blanca con montañas empinada a los lados, un golfo con muros gigantes, caminamos atreves de ella, mire hacia abajo mientras las conchas pasaban de mi una tras otra.

En un momento todo el dolor entro en mí, no entendía el por qué, quizás seria que ambas playas estaban hechas por la mano del hombre o quizás seria que no lograba controlar lo que sentía, mi mano temblaba.

- ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto Amanda.

- No - mentí con la voz, pero justo ene se instante unas lagrimas salieron de mi rostro.

Comenzó a llover.

**Palabras del Capítulo 3 - 4**

**1. Farming:** acción de vencer enemigos, eliminar criaturas o conseguir objetos en lugares donde estos se puedan obtener, por lo general la forma marca más constante en los juegos de rol multi-jugador.

**2. Nick:** abreviatura de Nickname (Alias), en Devius virtual el nombre podía ocultarse si se deseaba o mostrarse como forma de marcar respeto: (Lideres y celebridades).

**3. Disco Solido: **como el actual disco duro pero sin "Disco" su funcionamiento actual es similar a las memorias flash, almacenando la información en chips de memoria.


End file.
